White Day
by yaoi-no-ongaeshi
Summary: Pour le White Day, les 3 couples préparent leur surprise. RDV dans un ryokan où ils vivront de drôles de choses ensemble. Humour/Romance/Mystère ? Rating M pour contenu lemoneux XD. Suite des 3 fics pour la St-Valentin. 7ème chapitre publié !
1. Junjou Egoist

Titre : White Day.

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White Day, les couples cherchent à offrir un beau présent en retour. RDV dans un ryokan où ils vont vivre de drôles de choses ensemble.

Note : C'est une fic à chapitres que j'essaierai de poster jusqu'au jour du White day.

White Day.

Aujourd'hui, 14 Mars, c'est le White day. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une fête ridicule que les commerçants ont inventé pour que les personnes ayant reçu des chocolats, rendent leurs présents dans une valeur trois fois supérieure.

Voilà un mois que la St-Valentin est passée, que j'ai ingéré ces chocolats de malheur. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre puisque j'ai pu ainsi donner à Nowaki une agréable St-Valentin, ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est d'avoir retrouvé un roman yaoi d'Akihiko une semaine plus tard ! Cet idiot m'utilise dans ses romans pervers et pire encore inclut Nowaki également !

J'ai essayé de parler avec lui mais je finis toujours par partir avec une promesse qu'il ne respectera jamais. Je fais partie du chiffre d'affaires, je devrais être heureux… Non, lorsque Nowaki a découvert le roman, il a trouvé cela amusant qu'il y ait de telles coïncidences. Pauvre naïf, je n'ai pas osé lui dire la vérité et préserver ainsi son innocence. Je le protège de ses idées perverses et contagieuses de cet idiot d'écrivain. Il est déjà assez fougueux ainsi, mon corps ne résisterait pas.

Cela fait une heure que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre, les livres ouverts et éparpillés sur le sol n'ont pas réussi à me calmer. Nowaki prépare depuis un moment mon cadeau du White day et cela m'effraie un peu. Je ne veux pas qu'il gaspille son argent pour de telles idioties même si cela lui fait plaisir, une soirée ensemble rembourse largement mon présent. Je me mets à rougir en repensant à cette soirée.

La porte vient de s'ouvrir et j'entends un « Tadaima ». Le voilà de retour, le moment est arrivé d'affronter mon destin. Pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi ? Toute ma jeunesse j'étais plongé dans des livres sur les aliens et histoires fantastiques, ce sont sûrement les restes de jeunesse.

- Hiro-san ! Joyeux White Day ! Voici ton cadeau !

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il me tend une petite enveloppe. Je l'interroge du regard avant de l'ouvrir.

Une brochure d'un ryokan à Kyoto et il a choisit une des plus belles chambres. Je me sens à la fois heureux et gêné.

- Ne gaspille pas ton argent pour ces idioties !

J'ai tendance à hurler le contraire de ce que je pense, je suis heureux qu'il ait pensé à me faire plaisir ainsi mais je ne veux pas que ses économies partent en fumées ainsi, il a un rêve à accomplir. Il a déjà pris en charge notre appartement, je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ainsi à me gâter, ses mots et son amour me suffisent.

- Ça me fait plaisir Hiro-san, je ne gaspille pas mon argent. Je n'oublie pas mon rêve, je veux juste faire ce que je peux maintenant pour nous, je te l'ai déjà dit.

C'est parfois effrayant comme il peut lire en moi, je le comprends aussi bien à des moments ; notre problème de communication a-t-il été réglé par la télépathie ? Je serai encore plus embarrassé s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensées. Alors que mes pensées dérivent vers les aliens de mon enfance il m'enlace et me rassure encore…

- Tu ne peux pas refuser Hiro-san, c'est mon cadeau du White Day et cela nous fera beaucoup de bien. Nous sommes tous les deux surchargés de travail, un peu de détente ne fait pas de mal. Je suis médecin, je m'occupe de ta santé Hiro-san.

…en me faisant son air de chien battu et en abusant de son statut de médecin. Et voilà qu'il utilise son arme ultime, son sourire.

Je détourne mon regard, je ne peux pas résister à tout cela, j'accepte mais pose des conditions :

- Pas d'excès, c'est pour le repos !

Une formule détournée pour ne pas qu'il tue mon corps à ces activités physiques auxquelles il pense. Je n'y échapperai pas mais je veux limiter les dégâts.

Il me répond d'un sourire entendu mais je peux voir dans son regard, cette petite étincelle de défi. Comment dois-je éduquer ce petit effronté et lui apprendre le respect de ses aînés ?

Voilà que je me plains, de fausses plaintes ; je ne sais pas encore laissé totalement ma fierté de côté, j'y travaille. Mon seul remède est son amour.

Le lendemain, le professeur Miyagi réclame mon aide pour pouvoir offrir à son terroriste un cadeau de White day et en retard ! D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, le petit est hargneux. Il devra rattraper son erreur.

- Kamijyou ! Aide-moi ! Que dois-je faire ?

- Rentre ton cadeau.

- Mais comment, je n'ai aucune idée.

Je l'ignore et le laisse un peu à ses problèmes futiles de jeune amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'il touche au point sensible.

- Que t'as offert ton petit ami ?

Mes gestes sont maladroits, je fais tomber la pile de feuilles, les éparpille au sol et me maudis d'être sensible à sa provocation. Il continue :

- Tu me dois un service Kamijyou, n'oublie pas que je t'ai offert ces chocolats !

Il rit à sa générosité qui a certes « sauvé » la soirée mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

- Vous vous êtes juste débarrassé de ces chocolats, vous ne vouliez sûrement pas les faire manger à votre terroriste et passé la nuit à satisfaire ses désirs, même si cela a dû finir ainsi, n'est-ce pas Professeur ?

Je vois à son expression que j'ai vu juste. Depuis quand est-ce que je joue à ce jeu ? Travailler avec lui semble malsain pour ma santé mentale, je commence à être comme lui.

Je finis tout de même par lui révéler le cadeau de Nowaki, je ne veux pas devenir comme le Professeur Miyagi.

- Oh mais oui ! Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Un voyage ! Ton petit-ami est vraiment formidable ! Si je n'étais pas déjà avec Shinobu, je le choisirais !

- Ne vous approchez pas de mon Nowaki ou je vous tue !

A peine ma menace proférée, qu'une autre arrive.

- Miyagi, salaud !

Je reconnais le jeune terroriste, il a dû entendre tes paroles. Pris à ton propre jeu, c'est ta punition. Il va falloir trouver un beau voyage pour te faire pardonner.

Je repense à ces paroles et le Professeur Miyagi a raison, tu es formidable et j'ai de la chance de t'avoir. La sonnerie retentit et me sort de ces pensées trop guimauves, je vais effrayer mes étudiants et oublier ce petit moment de « faiblesse ».

Le soir arrive et tu es déjà là, tu viens m'accueillir tout sourire. Oui s'il fallait te comparer à un animal, tu serais un St-Bernard.

- Hiro-san, nous partons demain.

- Demain ?

Je suis surpris, tu prends les choses en main ; j'ai beau dire que j'aime cela, tu me prends de court et cela je n'aime vraiment pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je me suis arrangé avec tes supérieurs et toute l'administration, il te restait une semaine de congés. Profitons-en !

Tu dis cela avec un sourire étincelant.

- Mais… et toi ? Je suis surpris de tout cela.

- J'ai tout préparé depuis un moment déjà, c'est la surprise !

Je reste sans voix, pour une surprise, ça l'est !

- Préparons nos affaires pour demain Hiro-san ! Demain est le début du repos alors notre nuit peut être réservée à l'excès, autant que l'on voudra !

Je te vois venir, petit pervers. Et ça se dit médecin, pousser mon corps à l'excès et à ses limites. Je ne dis rien et laisse aller, pourquoi nier mon envie de sentir ton corps contre moi et passer des vacances avec toi. Tu sembles comprendre et m'enlace. Je suis vraiment un aburidashi ?! (1)

Tes mains se faufilent déjà sous mes vêtements et viennent caresser ma peau sensible à tes attentions alors que tes baisers me font perdre pied. Nos langues se rencontrent et dansent passionnément. Je passe mes bras autour de ton cou alors que tu me portes vers la chambre. Un par un, nos vêtement tombent au sol, gênes du passage de nos caresses. Une langue gourmande vient réclamer un autre baiser et tes mains partent à l'assaut de mon corps, aucune parcelle de peau n'est délaissée. J'en gémis et j'en crie de plaisir, tu me prépares délicieusement et me provoques par tes paroles.

- Hiro-san, attends moi… Laisse-moi venir avec toi.

Ta voix me berce dans un monde de plaisir, je ne suis plus qu'un pantin entre tes mains. Mon sexe dans ta bouche, tes doigts dans mon intimité, chacun me torturant. Comment veux-tu que je t'attende si tu me donnes tant de plaisir ?

Je viens malgré la lenteur de tes mouvements pour ralentir la cadence. Mes yeux voient des étoiles et mes sens reviennent dans la réalité progressivement alors que tu te positionnes à l'entrée de mon intimité. Sans crier gare, tu t'enfonces doucement en moi, puis finis de me pénétrer en un coup de rein. Je crie, tu as touché ma prostate et tu en souris. Tu sais me faire mourir de plaisir et tu en joues.

- H-Hiro-san

Ta voix n'est que plus sexy et envoûtante lorsque le plaisir donne sa teinte. Tes gestes deviennent alors plus sensuels que jamais et la lente progression vers l'orgasme débute alors.

Tes coups de reins précis et fougueux me brûlent peu à peu. Je m'accroche aux draps, à tes larges épaules, je gémis. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de toi et tout mon corps devient un étau à ton plaisir, ma respiration devient de plus en plus difficile, je suffoque. Tes mouvements s'accélèrent, ralentissent, tu joues avec mon plaisir.

Je ne vais plus tenir longtemps, tu bouges toujours en moi, me rendant fou mais j'atteins ma limite. Je me resserre autour de toi, mes muscles commencent à se contracter, le plaisir monte, prêt à exploser. Tu me supplies d'attendre encore un peu. Ne prononce pas mon nom ainsi si tu veux que je t'attende. D'un coup de rein puissant, tu donnes la note finale, la symphonie de couleurs et de sons, l'explosion. Je viens entre nos deux corps alors que tu me remplis de ta semence. Nos corps se contractent et retombent lentement sur le lit. Nos respirations tentent de revenir à la normale. Tu déposes un dernier baiser avant de te retirer, de t'allonger près de moi et de m'enlacer, murmurant quelques mots magiques.

Je ne suis pas encore habitué à te répondre ainsi, je ne peux pas le dire aussi spontanément mais tu sais lire dans mon cœur.

Nous nous endormons un moment avant que tu ne réveilles à nouveau mon désir. La nuit ne fait que commencer.

Le lendemain, mon corps meurtri réussit à s'installer dans la voiture. Tu es plus en forme que jamais et moi plus épuisé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hiro-san, ce séjour va te remettre sur pied, tu as bien mérité ce repos.

- Tu te fous de moi ? C'est toi qui as épuisé mon corps toute la nuit, quel mauvais médecin tu fais ! J'espère que tu n'es pas comme ça avec tes patients !

Tu sais me mettre dans tous mes états, tout comme me calmer.

- Non ! Jamais, Hiro-san ! Tu as un traitement spécial avec moi, tu es mon patient particulier.

Un sourire mi réjouit, mi pervers se dessine sur ton visage, tu tournes les propos en jeu pervers. Serait-ce les livres de cet idiot d'Akihiko qui ont perturbé tes pensées ?

- Pervers !

Tu ne réponds que par un sourire. Qui ne dit mot, consent. Je laisse tomber, à ce jeu, je ne suis pas doué, c'est le professeur Miyagi l'expert en la matière. En y pensant, comment s'est-il débrouillé ?

Je suis curieux de savoir quelle sorte de voyage il a choisit, comparé à l'idée de Nowaki il aura du mal. Hé oui, professeur, il est merveilleux.

Arg ! Je retombe dans des idioties à la guimauve. Tu me regardes étrangement devant le sourire niais que j'avais et en souris à ton tour. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi ?

La route est assez longue et je m'endors, reprenant des forces. Lorsque nous arrivons, je peux voir une immense auberge luxueuse. L'établissement est plus beau que ce que la brochure montrait, c'est souvent le contraire. Tu décharges les affaires et me laisse à la contemplation. Le séjour risque d'être très agréable.

Nous suivons l'hôtesse qui nous présente notre chambre, tu n'as pas lésiné sur le prix à la taille et le luxe de la chambre. Nous avons également un onsen privé dans le jardin. La chambre est située dans une aile éloignée des salles principales. Tu as très bien fait les choses.

- Alors Hiro-san, elle te plaît ?

- Oui.

Ne jetons pas encore les compliments j'attends de voir la suite et de laisser mon corps se reposer. Des compliments pourraient réveiller à nouveau le feu de ton désir.

Tu t'approches pour m'enlacer et me bercer contre toi.

- Passons de merveilleuses vacances, Hiro-san.

Ta voix enjouée me fait lâcher la bride de mon sérieux et je me laisse emporter à cette atmosphère de tranquillité.

- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir le reste.

Tu me souris et m'embrasse doucement avant que l'on nous serve le dîner.

La deuxième surprise de la soirée arrive, l'heure du bain. Tu me supplies de venir avec toi et j'accepte.

La salle d'eau est immense, tous les accessoires sont là, prêts à être utiliser. Tu me proposes de me frotter le dos et je suis assez réticent mais tu me promets de ne pas finir en activité sexuelle.

Nous sortons rapidement et testons l'onsen en plein air. Je rentre le premier et m'installe contre la bordure. L'eau chaude vient détendre mes muscles et un soupir d'aise s'échappe de ma gorge. Tu me rejoins et me propose de me masser. Assis contre toi, je sens ton torse dans mon dos, tes mains sur mes épaules. Ah que c'est agréable d'être en vacances.

- C'est agréable, Hiro-san ?

Un soupir te répond, tu souris à ton tour et continues ton traitement. Je m'adosse un peu plus contre toi et pose ma tête contre ton épaule. Je ferme les yeux un instant, je perçois ta respiration contre ma peau, le clapotis de l'eau et les remous qui cognent nos deux corps, le bruit de la nature aux alentours et ton cœur qui bat calmement. Je ne sais pas ce qui me détend le plus, le cadre, ta présence ou simplement les deux. Nous restons un long moment dans l'eau et ressortons afin d'éviter l'évanouissement. Nos futons sont installés, un seul grand. Je tourne la tête vers toi, qu'as-tu dit à la réservation ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Hiro-san, le propriétaire du ryokan est le père d'un patient qui est gay. Son père n'a pas de problèmes avec cela.

Je me détends et commence à m'installer, tu as vraiment préparé un magnifique voyage. Je suis si content et me laisse emporter par le moment.

- Nowaki, j'ai froid.

Un prétexte que j'utilise lorsque je veux te sentir près de moi. Tu l'as toujours compris et ne m'a jamais rien reproché. C'est en sorte une petite victoire contre ma fierté.

Tu souris et viens me prendre dans tes bras. Enlacés, nous nous endormons le sourire aux lèvres. Les vacances s'annoncent merveilleuses. Que nous réservera le lendemain ?

Les étoiles brillaient alors que deux amoureux s'endormaient mais ils ne savaient pas encore que cette chambre cachait un secret.

* * *

(1) : Note écrite sur un papier spécial qui révèle son contenu lorsqu'il est chauffé. (Pour un mauvais jeu de mots, lorsque Hiro-san brûle de désir, il dégage le message de phéromones et Nowaki attaque XD)

Voilà un premier chapitre, les couples se croiseront dans une suite fofolle et un peu de mystère (?). J'ai commencé par mes chouchous ^^ le prochain chapritre sera consacré au Romantica.

Un petit avis ? N'hésitez pas ^^


	2. Junjou Romantica

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, chaque couple prépare le White Day. Après les Egoist, voici les Romantica.

Note : Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font très plaisirs et m'incitent à écrire plus vite . ^^

Comme me l'a fait remarquer Winnie, dans le 1er chapitre, Hiro-san parle de Nowaki à la 3ème personne puis à la 2ème, c'est une petite erreur de ma part, veuillez m'en excuser. ^^

Voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture ! ^^

Junjou Romantica.

Ah ! Aujourd'hui c'est le White Day ! Je suis sûr qu'Usagi-san me prépare un drôle de surprise, j'en ai l'intuition ! Ah ! J'ai la chair de poule !

Non, je dois me calmer, c'est censé me faire plaisir alors ça ne devrait pas être physiquement éprouvant, non ?... mais en même temps c'est Usagi-san, il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres…

Je suis à la fois curieux mais j'angoisse aussi de savoir ou bien a-t-il tout simplement oublié ?

Non, Aikawa-san le lui a rappelé, il faut qu'il écrive encore un de ces romans pervers spécial White Day. Si ce livre ne devait pas sortir je pense que j'angoisserai moins à l'idée de son cadeau.

Raah ! Mais pourquoi j'y pense tant ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment je souhaiterais un retour d'Usagi-san ? Pourtant c'est moi qui dois prouver mes sentiments. Le monde tourne différemment depuis que j'ai rencontré Usagi-san.

Bon je vais m'aérer l'esprit en cuisinant. Il m'avait dit hier qu'il voulait des onigris.

Alors que j'en fais une bonne quantité, j'entends la sonnette retentir. Usagi-san attend de la visite ? Je vais répondre, la vidéo s'enclenche et je reconnais Usagi-ani !

Nooon ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

- B-Bonjour !

- Misaki-kun ! Je viens te chercher, je dois te parler.

- Ah. ..euh… je ne peux pas sortir…je suis malade… Je simule une toux, je ne veux pas le voir, après l'incident du restaurant je suis encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Tu as pourtant l'air de bien te porter.

Qu'est-ce que le clan Usami a donc besoin de toujours chercher la petite bête ?

- Usa…Akihiko-san est malade et c'est contagieux alors je ne peux pas sortir… J'espère que mon mensonge passera.

- Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Question piège, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait avoir ? Les secondes passent et rien ne me vient.

- La gastro entérite, c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé.

Je n'ai trouvé que cela… mais ça a l'air de fonctionner puisque Haruhiko-san prend congé rapidement en me souhaitant un bon établissement. Il a l'air d'être une personne très consciencieuse des infections et maladies.

Je soupire de soulagement et me retourne. AIE ! J'ai percuté quelque chose, ah c'est Usagi-san sans sa tête du matin.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Ah…Euh… personne… Je ne veux pas lui dire et l'embêter avec tout cela, il ne sait pas ce que son frère tramait depuis tout ce temps. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il s'énerve avec tout cela.

- Tiens j'ai préparé le déjeuner, tu en veux ? Détournement de la conversation enclenchée.

- Oui

Détournement réussi !

Nous nous installons à table et j'apporte les plats.

- C'était Haruhiko, n'est-ce-pas ?

Détournement raté, c'est un flop total…

- Ma famille n'apporte que des ennuis.

Je gigote mal à l'aise et essaie de vraiment changer de sujet.

- Et mon cadeau de White day ?

Quel idiot ! Pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Il verra que j'ai dit cela pour changer de sujet. Quel idiot !

- Tu veux ton cadeau ?

Un « oui » s'échappe de mes lèvres avant que je ne reprenne le contrôle de mes maladresses.

Il se lève et part dans sa chambre, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-il parti ?

Je me pose des milliers de questions et me lève à mon tour pour m'excuser mais il redescend et me sourit.

- Je ne pensais pas que je te la donnerai tout de suite mais comme tu as l'air de vouloir, la voici.

Il me tend une enveloppe, je reste immobile un instant avant de l'ouvrir délicatement. J'y découvre des billets pour un ryokan mais celui est à Kyoto et non Atami. La brochure montre un endroit calme et luxueux. Cela lui a sûrement coûté plus cher, je me sens coupable.

- Alors voudrais-tu m'y accompagner ?

- Euh…Oui…Merci Usagi-san…

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe. Il doit sentir ma gêne.

Le repas continue calmement. Il m'aurait sauté dessus avant, que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Ca va, Usagi-san ?

- Oui

- Tu es bizarre, je veux dire, tu es toujours bizarre mais aujourd'hui tu l'es encore plus.

Il me sourit avant de me répondre.

- C'est parce que je passerai une semaine à Kyoto avec toi voyons, une semaine de débauche dans un magnifique ryokan, je ne peux que me réjouir.

Je suis pétrifiée et partagée entre le cri d'horreur ou de désespoir. Tout ce temps il avait préparé diaboliquement ce plan pour m'agresser…pendant une semaine ! Mes membres tremblent de colère et de peur.

- Je suis content que cela te plaise. Il me sourit largement.

Dites-moi que c'est une blague, un canular. Grand frère, ma mort est proche.

Je n'ai pas réussi à contenir ma colère assez longtemps et crie de désespoir. Il sourit et semble s'en amuser.

Il réussit à me calmer d'un long baiser ce qui me fait repartir de plus belle, je passe la fin de la journée enfermé dans ma chambre.

Le soir venu il vient me chercher et me demande ce que nous mangeons. J'ai l'air d'une bonne comme ça.

Je prépare rapidement le dîner et le silence est toujours présent alors que nous entamons le repas.

- Misaki, ça ne va pas ?

C'en est trop !

- Non, ça ne va pas ! Tu as préparé tout cela et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai prévenu tes professeurs et tu peux t'absenter, nous partons demain.

- Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me désespère le plus dans son comportement, le manque d'informations ou ses idées étranges.

Ma valise faite, il vient me voir et vérifie que tout va bien. Il s'approche de moi et m'ébouriffe les cheveux, je cache ma tête entre mes épaules, des frissons envahissent mon corps.

- Misaki, tu ne veux pas y aller ?

Je tente de me cacher un peu plus.

- Je ne vais pas t'agresser voyons, c'était une blague et puis tu es toujours consentant même si tu te débats, tu aimes sûrement lorsque ça ressemble à un viol.

Je n'y crois pas mes oreilles, que viens-tu de dire ? Je bous et explose.

- Quoi ?! Espèce d'idiot ! Je…

Tu engloutis mes mots dans un baiser. Tes mains viennent emprisonner mes bras et ton baiser se fait plus passionné. Tu me pousses sur le lit, commences à remonter mon t-shirt et me couvre de baisers. Je ne résiste pas à tes attentions.

Tes mains libèrent mes bras lorsque tu sens que je perds le contrôle de mon corps. L'une d'elles se faufile dans mon sous-vêtement venant taquiner mon sexe qui se gonfle de désir.

Je suis complètement sous ton emprise. Ta langue trace des arabesques dans mon cou et ton souffle chaud contraste avec le froid de tes mains, tu me fais ressentir toute sorte de sensations. J'ai à la fois chaud et froid, je suis conscient et perdu dans une autre dimension où mes sens n'ont plus la même importance.

Mon t-shirt passe au-dessus de ma tête et termine au sol. Mon pantalon ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. Je suis à moitié nu sous ton regard qui brûle ma peau, tu as cessé tes caresses et tu m'observes, je peux y voir cette petite lueur annonciatrice de luxure.

Ton visage se rapproche du mien, ton regard dans le mien, tu happes mes lèvres avec gourmandise. Ta langue caresse mes lèvres et y demande l'accès, je ne résiste pas longtemps. Nos langues se rencontrent, se cherchent, s'effleurent, s'enroulent furieusement autour de l'autre alors que tes mains caressent mon torse, mes flancs.

Je sens mes jambes se soulever et s'enrouler autour de ta taille. Nos deux sexes se rencontrent à travers le tissu et cela réveille un peu plus mon excitation. Tes hanches se meuvent et laissent nos membres se rencontrer à nouveau. Lentement, je sens ta peau frotter contre la mienne. Pourquoi es-tu si différent aujourd'hui ? Plus vite, ne me torture pas plus, touche-moi.

Tu accélères brusquement, je gémis et tu ralentis. Stop ce jeu et touche-moi, arrache ces barrières de tissu et laisse-moi te sentir. Touche-moi.

- Veux-tu vraiment que je te touche complètement Misaki ?

Je crois que mes mots ont dépassé la barrière des pensées. Je me crispe lorsque je sens ton membre dur frotter furieusement contre le mien pour ralentir à nouveau.

Je ne tiendrai pas ainsi.

- O-Oui…

Cela semble t'amuser de pouvoir me faire dire ce que tu souhaites, ce que je souhaite aussi.

Tu m'embrasses et t'éloigne de moi, je te regarde ébahi. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ? Tu te déshabilles alors devant moi, ta chemise découvre tes épaules larges et glisse doucement. Elle semble rêche et abîmer ta peau. Ta ceinture suit, j'ai toujours une appréhension lorsque tu arrives à cette étape. Sans doute le regard carnassier y est pour beaucoup. Tu es en sous-vêtement et je vois la bosse qui se dessine sous le tissu et apparaît à ma vue.

Complètement nu, tu restes un moment debout, me laissant te contempler. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te regarder, de t'admirer et je dois avouer que tu es très bel homme, pas que je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais sans tout ce tissu tu irradies. Je me trouve idiot à penser cela mais mon corps n'est pas de cet avis puisque tu commences à te rapprocher dangereusement de moi.

- Tu ne sembles pas insensible à me voir nu, tu es déjà tout dur.

Tu attrapes mon sexe et en pince l'extrémité, je grimace de plaisir.

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout ça.

Ai-je vraiment le choix ?

Tu écartes mes jambes et plonge ta tête entre, tu déposes un baiser puis une langue suit pour finalement engloutir mon sexe. Je déteste cette sensation d'être aspiré ainsi par toi. Je perds tout contrôle et cela m'effraie toujours un peu. Tes mains caressent mes cuisses et ta langue s'affaire toujours à me rendre fou.

Je gémis, mes doigts s'agrippent aux draps et ma tête cherche un appui par tant de plaisir. Non, ne me mordille pas ainsi, mes hanches bougent inconsciemment, cherchant à ressentir plus cette sensation. Tu me maintiens et m'ordonne silencieusement de te laisser faire. Je n'en peux plus, laisse-moi venir.

Mon corps commence à arriver à ses limites, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. Tu arrêtes brusquement tout mouvement et te recules. Je te maudis de tant me frustrer.

Tu laisses passer un instant et nos regards se défient avant que de tes doigts lubrifiés tu me prépares. Tu embrasses mon corps et tu évites sournoisement les zones sensibles, les contournant, les frôlant à peine.

Un doigt vient caresser mon membre dressé, de la base remonte et en titille le bout. C'est insupportable, mes hanches bougent de nouveau, furieusement. Que-veux-tu ? La preuve que je te veux ?

- Usa-a-gi-san

Tu me regardes intensément et continues de me torturer. Je ne veux pas de ce jeu, je cède, je te laisse gagner, chacun y gagnera ainsi.

- V-Viens…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de dire cela mais je n'en peux plus.

Tu te jettes contre moi, ton sexe vient rencontrer le mien et nous nous frottons mutuellement.

- Mi-saki…Tu es…d-délicieux…

M'as-tu drogué ? Comment pourrais-je agir ainsi sinon ?

Tu t'arrêtes et d'une main tremblante d'excitation du écartes mes jambes et te présente devant mon intimité, le bout de ton sexe frôle l'entrée et écarte doucement les parois, s'insinuant lentement, trop lentement. Cela semble prendre des heures, lorsque tu es enfin en moi, tu ne me laisses pas le temps de m'habituer et entame un léger mouvement. Puis t'arrête. Non, ne recommence pas !

Tu vas t'y reprendre à plusieurs fois et me laisser grogner de frustration. Je craque et te supplie d'aller plus vite.

Tu souris et reprends un rythme plus régulier et plus rapide. Une simple demande et tu t'exécutes, pourquoi n'avais-je pas demandé plus tôt ? Ah cette peur ! Je la laisse dans un coin ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu joues avec mon plaisir. Satisfais-moi !

Les mots ont encore traversé ma bouche et tu me regardes bouche bée et t'arrête. C'est insupportable, je te crie alors de bouger, d'aller plus vite et de me donner du plaisir ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, je ne sais pas si je suis possédé mais je ne désire qu'une chose : que tu continues.

Tu accélères tout à coup, tu entres et sors de mon corps si rapidement, tu cognes ma prostate et me dit d'exprimer mes désirs. Aucun mot de pourra sortir dans cet état, seuls les gémissements viennent à tes oreilles.

La cadence monte crescendo tout comme mon plaisir, ton visage rougit par l'effort et ta bouche entrouverte te rendent si sexy. Je lève un bras vers toi et tente d'agripper des mèches de cheveux. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme essayant d'aspirer plus d'air, mon corps commence à trembler, je me resserre autour de toi et ta respiration devient aussi plus difficile.

Je vais venir mais ton pouce vient entraver ma libération alors que tu continues de te mouvoir en moi.

Ma main sans force tente de dégager cette entrave, ma tête tourne de droite à gauche et je te supplie de me laisser.

- Us-sagi-sa-an, lai-ss-e moi

Tu ne me réponds pas, tu es toi aussi perdu dans un monde de plaisir où les mots n'ont plus d'importance. Je n'ai plus aucune force et me laisse faire en gémissant et grognant.

Tu t'enfonces plus profondément en moi et ton corps se contracte, tu libères mon sexe et nous venons ensemble, les spasmes de nos corps faisant vibrer nos cœurs. J'éjacule contre nos deux ventres et tu viens en moi, je sens ta semence en moi et cela me donne toujours une drôle de sensation.

Tu t'écroules sur moi et m'écrase un moment de ton poids, tu te relèves un peu sur tes coudes et me regarde, un sourire aux lèvres. Tu embrasses mes cheveux et te retire doucement. Je bloque ton mouvement.

Tu me regardes interrogatif.

- R-Reste un peu…

Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu dire cela mais tu restes sans me poser trop de questions, trouvant une position un peu plus confortable et sans trop m'écraser.

Je vais m'endormir rapidement. Le lendemain, je sens ton corps près du mien et me blottit un peu plus contre toi. Les souvenirs de la veille reviennent petit à petit et mon visage rougit de plus en plus.

Comment ai-je pu être si audacieux ? Je me relève à demi et regarde la chambre, c'est la mienne. Pour la première fois, nous avons fait… je n'arrive toujours pas à le dire…tu… tu m'as agressé dans ma chambre.

Je sais que je détourne la phrase mais c'est plus fort que moi, je me sens sale et coupable d'aimer tes caresses. C'est idiot mais je le suis.

Tu te réveilles à ton tour lentement et attrape ma taille pour me serrer contre toi. Je te regarde à demi éveillé, tu es adorable ainsi, ton visage n'est plus le même endormi, tu n'es plus qu'un petit garçon…qui est en réalité le plus grand des pervers.

Nous sortirons du lit plus tard, aujourd'hui nous partons pour Kyoto. Une fois les affaires dans la voiture et sur la route, tu romps le long silence gênant que j'avais installé.

- Tu étais délicieux Misaki, espérons que sois autant démonstratif pendant notre séjour.

Je hurle d'horreur, pourquoi faut-il que tu me tourmentes autant ?

Tu ignores mes cris et la longue route me calme un peu. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin à l'auberge, une hôtesse nous accueille et nous guide. Je découvre la chambre, plus luxueuse que celle d'Atami, je suis émerveillé.

Tu règles les papiers alors que j'admire la salle d'eau et l'onsen extérieur. Je serai toujours surpris par tant de luxe.

Nous sommes arrivés tard et le dîner nous est rapidement servi. Je me régale, la cuisine est si bonne, j'ai encore des progrès à faire même si tu me complimentes. Comment pourrai-je rivaliser avec les restaurants de luxe dont tu as l'habitude ?

Le voyage nous a épuisés, le futon installé, je m'y installe. Tu me rejoins et m'enlace, je tente de protester lorsque je me rends compte que tu dors déjà. Je reste dans tes bras et me laisse emporter par le sommeil.

Je crierai demain. J'ai une semaine pour profiter de tout cela.

La nuit calme les entoure et les laisse à leurs rêves. Le silence est perturbé par leurs respirations, dans cette atmosphère paisible ils ne savent pas encore que le silence est parfois dur à supporter.

* * *

Le scénario ressemble à celui des Egoist, c'est fait exprès ^^

Un Misaki qui cherche du plaisir et qui est plus docile, c'est plus sympa XD

Hé oui, le Ryokan ! ^^ Le même ? ;)

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré au Terrorist ^^

Une review ? N'hésitez pas ^^


	3. Junjou Terrorist

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, chaque couple prépare le White Day. Après les Egoist, voici les Terrorist

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Aujourd'hui' c'est le White Day ! Voici pour ce jour, le chapitre des Terrorist ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^

Junjou Terrorrist.

Sur le calendrier, j'ai entouré la date d'aujourd'hui en rouge. C'est le White Day et j'attends de voir ce que Miyagi va m'offrir, ça sera un test à son amour.

Je pars au lycée, je passerai voir mon grand père et Miyagi en sortant.

Sur le chemin je vois mes camarades qui ont prévu des tas de cadeaux pour les filles qui leur ont offert des chocolats ; bijoux, invitations dans un beau restaurant… J'espère que Miyagi a prévu quelque chose de bien, je soupire et me dirige vers la salle de cours.

La journée a passé trop lentement à mon goût, je ne suis pas très patient et encore moins aujourd'hui. Et s'il avait oublié ? C'est bien son genre, si c'est le cas je demanderai plus. Je veux être important pour lui. Même s'il m'aime, que je ne suis pas le remplaçant de son ancien amour et le seul dans son cœur ; même s'il m'a donné les clés de son appartement, je suis toujours dans la crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Mes angoisses reviennent plus grandes encore lors de ses fêtes des amoureux qui peuvent apaiser mon cœur. Je sais que c'est idiot mais je n'y peux rien, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis encore jeune, il a l'expérience de la vie. J'essaie de me comporter en adulte mais je suis un enfant pour ce genre de choses là. Alors que je me dirige vers l'université, mon téléphone retentit, je décroche.

- Shinobu, j'ai besoin de toi aujourd'hui, tu pourrais venir ?

Mon idiote de sœur m'appelle encore pour des futilités.

- Tu es libre de toute façon aujourd'hui, tu n'as accepté aucun chocolat.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'énerver ! Je voudrais lui crier que je suis avec son ex-mari et que je l'aime mais je ne peux pas. Alors je me résigne et rebrousse chemin, si je refuse elle serait capable de venir me chercher et me traîner jusqu'à chez elle. Je repasserai demain, ça laissera plus de temps à Miyagi pour préparer le White day, en retard… Ca doit être le destin. Je soupire longuement et m'éloigne de l'université.

Je suis chez ma sœur et je regarde sans cesse mon téléphone, j'attends un message ou un appel de Miyagi. Cette idiote me charrie en disant que je ne dois rien attendre en retour si je n'ai rien donné à la St-Valentin. Je lui balancerai bien mon téléphone en pleine tête.

J'ai attendu toute la soirée et rien. Je suis déçu, je dois attendre demain.

C'est aujourd'hui mon White day +1 ! Miyagi fait toujours les choses à sa façon. La journée passe encore plus lentement que la veille. La sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, je me précipite à l'extérieur, je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus.

Je suis devant l'université, je me dirige vers le bureau de mon grand père, si je ne viens pas le saluer, il en fera tout un fromage. L'entrevue est rapide, il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment avec des imprévus et des professeurs remplaçants et d'autres en congés. Ce n'est sûrement pas Miyagi qui prendrait des congés.

Marchant vers le département littérature, j'aperçois la porte du bureau entrouverte. Il est là. J'accélère mes pas et arrive près de la porte où j'entends la conversation qu'il a avec cet autre professeur, je ne l'aime pas vraiment, je les ai toujours surpris dans des positions et situations ambigües.

- … Ton petit-ami est vraiment formidable ! Si je n'étais pas déjà avec Shinobu, je le choisirais !

- Ne vous approchez pas de mon Nowaki ou je vous tue !

QUOI ?! Je crois que j'ai mal entendu ! Finalement, je l'aime bien ce professeur, je bous de colère, j'ouvre en grand la porte et crie :

- Miyagi, salaud !

Je pars en courant, je suis en colère. Miyagi n'est qu'un idiot, il se joue de moi ! Je le déteste ! Et je l'aime aussi…

Alors que je ralentis ma course, essoufflé, j'entends des bruits de pas derrière moi et une voix qui m'appelle.

- Shinobu-chin attends !

Malgré mon état d'énervement je veux tout de même entendre ses explications, s'il gâche ma journée autant qu'il la fasse jusqu'au bout et que je puisse la marquer comme la pire de toute la vie.

- Shi-Shinobu-chin… Sa respiration est saccadée, les mains sur ses genoux il reprend son souffle.

- Tu te fais vieux, tu ne devrais pas courir ainsi.

Je vois à la veine de sa tempe que ma remarque ne lui plaît pas. Je n'en ai rien à faire, c'est lui le fautif.

- Je ne te courrais pas après si je ne tenais pas à toi Shinobu-chin.

Je rougis à sa remarque, je déteste perdre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je me recule contre le mur alors qu'il se rapproche, il s'appuie d'un bras et rapproche nos visages. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres. Il me murmure :

- Viens dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquille pour parler.

L'espace d'un moment j'avais oublié que nous étions à l'université. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de personnes dans l'établissement mais mieux vaut ne pas trop s'exposer. Je suis le petit-fils du directeur, ma présence n'est donc pas si étrange que cela et Miyagi est un grand professeur mais la discrétion est plus sûre.

Nous pénétrons dans le bureau vide, je cherche du regard le professeur assistant mais il est déjà parti.

- Kamijyou est parti, il n'y a rien entre nous deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tu me prends pour un idiot ? Bien sûr que je m'inquiète mais ce n'est plus le cas à présent.

- Non, je l'aime bien ce professeur.

Tu me regardes ébahi et semble comprendre.

- Tu as dû entendre notre conversation.

Je suis sur mes gardes et tu les sens, tu m'invites à m'installer et tu commences à fumer. Le stress de m'avouer la vérité sans doute, je t'observe sans ciller. Tu recraches de la fumée avant de parler.

- Tu as sûrement entendu dire que si je ne t'avais pas déjà, j'aurais choisi son petit-ami.

Je me crispe, mes mains serrent mon pantalon et j'attends la suite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas du tout vrai, je le taquine seulement. Tu sais, c'est tellement drôle de l'embêter, il réagit au quart de tour et lorsqu'il s'agit de son petit ami il devient tout maladroit et bégaye.

Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Tu étais tout aussi idiot lorsqu'il nous avait surpris dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne me détends pas, tu le comprends et continue.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous, c'est avec toi que je suis Shinobu-chin, c'est notre destin n'est-ce pas ?

Je me lève excédé. Tu donnes l'impression d'être forcé et de n'avoir aucune échappatoire, tu subis et accepte ce qui est une fatalité. Mes membres et mes lèvres tremblent, je commence à crier :

- Si tu n'aimes pas ce destin alors fabrique-t'en un autre !

C'est le monde à l'envers, moi qui suis si « obsédé » par le destin, me voilà entrain de me contredire. Tu me regardes étrangement et ne comprend pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça…

Je suis toujours debout en face de toi, tremblotant.

- Je voulais simplement passé un White Day agréable…

Tu soupires et me répond d'une voix amusée :

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était une fatalité.

Je te lance un regard noir. Il se retourne et fouille dans une pile de papier, revient vers moi et me tend une brochure.

- Joyeux White day, me dit-il avec un sourire.

Je le dévisage avant de reporter mon attention sur le bout de papier. C'est une brochure d'un ryokan à Kyoto et il a l'air magnifique !

- C'est ton cadeau, nous allons passer une semaine dans ce ryokan et nous partons demain, je me suis arrangé avec ton grand père et toute l'administration.

C'est pourquoi grand-père avait l'air si occupé des professeurs en congés. Je suis vraiment heureux ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je voudrais dire à mes copains que mon petit-ami m'a offert un vrai cadeau de White day et non une babiole du 100 yen shop. Je me comporte comme un gamin mais je n'y peux rien, la joie a inhibé tous mes circuits.

- Alors ça te plaît ? Tu regardes cette brochure depuis un moment sans rien dire.

Je lève la tête vers toi, rougissant et murmure un « Merci ». Tu me souris et me propose de renter faire les valises pour demain.

Sur le chemin du retour je te questionne :

- Tu as fait ça rapidement, tu as oublié ?

J'ai l'art de poser les questions déstabilisantes. Tu bégayes et me réponds que c'est avec l'idée de Kamijyou que tu as pu réaliser cela, tout le reste était une course contre le temps et les papiers. Je souris et remercie ce professeur, mon grand-père et ma sœur qui sans le savoir m'avait forcé à faire le tri dans mes affaires et préparer un sac de rechanges pour les prochaines vacances à passer chez elle. Finalement c'était le destin ! Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir était en retard et d'avoir utilisé l'idée de ce professeur. J'ai moi-même recouru à l'aide d'un étudiant pour faire mes chocolats, je l'ai harcelé de questions pour la fabrication des chocolats. (1)

Nous passons la soirée chez toi. Un dîner rapide acheté au combini, je n'ai pas le temps de préparer quoique ce soit. Nous mangeons tranquillement, je suis heureux de ta « surprise » et te questionne sur ce que propose la brochure, tu es assez flou dans ta réponse, serait-ce pour la surprise ou bien ne sais-tu pas ce que tu as réservé ?

Je ne t'accule plus de questions, je verrai demain.

Alors que je range la vaisselle, tu commences à préparer ton sac. Je te rejoins dans ta chambre et t'aide.

- Tu comptes prendre une chemise alors que nous partons en vacances ?

Tu l'arraches de mes mains en disant qu'on ne sait jamais s'il y a besoin. Tu farfouilles dans ton armoire et je te regarde amusé. Tu te retournes à mon rire et me défie de recommencer, ce que je fais. Tu t'approches alors et me lance une boule de vêtement en plein visage. Je me dégage et commence à protester lorsque tu me bouscules sur le lit et m'embrasse. Je réponds timidement, surpris.

Tes mains me caressent et plongent sous mes vêtements alors que notre baiser s'enflamme. Une de tes mains se faufile sous mon sous-vêtement et empoigne mon sexe. Je sursaute et hoquète de plaisir. Tu embrasses mon cou et me couvre de baisers, je suis sous ton emprise et ne peux que gémir.

Tu te débarrasses de mes vêtements et des tiens, nous finissons nus et désireux de continuer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Je te provoque, je ne veux pas rester ainsi. J'ai besoin que tu me prouves que tu m'aimes, que tu me désires, que tu as besoin de moi.

- Laissons durer le plaisir, mes caresses t'auraient tant manqué ?

Tu parles comme un pervers, tu es un adulte…

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ton visage alors que tu t'attaques à un de mes tétons. Tes mains caressent toujours mon corps, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Ta langue dessine des arabesques sur mon torse et descendant peu à peu. Tu t'arrêtes au nombril que tu lèches avec gourmandise alors que tes mains empoignent mes fesses et les caressent de façon si perverse. Tu me rends fou.

Ta langue continue son périple et glisse lentement sur mon sexe dressé, tu donnes de petits coups de langue sur le gland avant de m'engloutir entièrement et de me faire perdre tout sens de réalité. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains et hurle mon plaisir. Tu enroules ta langue autour de mon membre, je sens que je vais exploser mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Je sens tous mon corps assaillit de tes attentions, je ne vais pas résister longtemps. C'est trop tard, mes muscles se contractent et je viens dans ta bouche. Tu avales ma semence et me regarde avec un regard provocateur. La suite s'annonce plus intense.

Tu repars à l'assaut de mon corps, réveillant peu à peu mon désir. Je ne veux pas rester à te laisser faire, laisse-moi te montrer que je veux aussi te donner du plaisir. Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et me relève doucement alors que tu m'embrasses et te pousses légèrement. Tu comprends ma demande et t'allonge. A califourchon sur tes cuisses, je me penche et t'embrasses du bout des lèvres mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreilles et attrapes ma nuque pour un baiser en bonne et due forme. Le baiser rompu, je m'allonge sur toi et nos peaux s'électrisent, nos corps se rencontrent et se cherchent à nouveau.

J'embrasse ton torse et te touche timidement alors que tu insères tes doigts en moi et me prépare. Je gémis et reste immobile un instant, je te sens en moi, je voudrais plus. Tu bouges un peu plus tes doigts, mes hanches se mettent à bouger et répondent à l'appel de la luxure. Tu me regardes bouger sur tes doigts et finis par les retirer. Je grogne d'insatisfaction.

- Ce n'est pas sur mes doigts que je voudrais te voir bouger.

Ta voix est tellement sexy que j'en rougis et mon membre se durcit. Tu le remarques et vient le taquiner du bout du doigt.

- Je veux te sentir bouger sur moi Shinobu-chin.

Tes mots pourraient me faire jouir sans que tu me touches. Je me positionne au dessus de ton membre, il a l'air si énorme, de ce point de vue, je me demande si j'y arriverai seul. Tu me rassures et me caresse la joue. Tu écartes, mes fesses et je me sens gêné face à cette position et situation. Tu viens insérer un doigt et joue un instant. Je descends progressivement et sens ton membre à l'entrée, mon cœur bat la chamade. Mon corps descend un peu plus et je sens les parois de mon intimité t'inviter à y pénétrer.

Je sens toute ta colonne de chair m'électriser de l'intérieur, ma respiration se coupe quelques secondes. Tu grimaces de plaisir et te retiens de ne pas entrer en un coup de rein. Je continue ma progression et chaque millimètre de ton sexe est imprimé en moi, je brûle. Je te sens complètement en moi, c'est si délicieux et si embarrassant, exposé ainsi à ton regard.

Tu ne me laisses pas le temps de me remettre et met tes hanches en mouvements. Je crie de plaisir, tu t'arrêtes et me demande de le faire moi-même.

Tu es un véritable pervers.

Je m'appuie sur ton torse et remonte le long de ton sexe pour y redescendre. La sensation est délicieuse, je recommence doucement puis de plus en plus vite, le plaisir prenant les commandes de mon corps. Tu empoignes mes cuisses et m'aident à bouger. Mes mouvements deviennent de plus en plus désordonnés et le plaisir grimpe pour nous deux. Tu te relèves un peu plus et mon sexe frotte contre ton ventre à chaque mouvement de ma part.

Tu ne résistes pas plus et bouge avec moi, dans un merveilleux ballet, nos corps se rencontrent violemment, tu touches sans cesse ce point sensible qui me fait hurler. Je me contracte un peu plus autour de toi, la fin de notre danse est proche. Tu t'affaires plus encore, grognant et me caressant furieusement. Alors que je te sens au plus profond de mon corps, tu donnes un dernier coup de rein et tout disparaît.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je sens ma semence entre nos deux corps et la tienne coulant entre mes cuisses. Tu me portes et te retire avant de recouvrir la couette sur nos deux corps et nous endormir.

Le lendemain, le réveil se fait difficilement. J'ai une douleur lancinante dans le bas du dos, je vais devoir faire le voyage encore le derrière en l'air. Tu te réveilles à ton tour, nos regards se croisent et les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Tu m'embrasses sur le front et te lèves. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux et part à la salle de bain. Lorsque j'en sors, je t'entends crier. Je reviens et comprends la cause de ce cri. Nous avons fait l'amour sur le lit alors que les vêtements pour le voyage étaient encore dessus. Je me sens un peu coupable mais tu me rassures et me rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi.

Je redeviens une tomate et t'aides à ranger, limitons les dégâts. Tu plaisantes en disant que tu resteras nu pendant une semaine et que tu devras rester cacher derrière moi…ou en moi.

Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Je dois être d'un rouge fluorescent.

Nous partons avant midi et arrivons au soir. Une hôtesse nous accueille et nous montre la chambre. Je suis émerveillé. C'est magnifique ! Tu as choisis une chambre avec onsen privé en plein air. Nous dînons rapidement. La fatigue nous gagne mais l'excitation d'être dans un tel lieu est plus forte, après une douche rapide nous parcourons les couloirs et visitons.

- Hiro-san !

Je me retourne vers un couple et reconnaît le professeur qui travaille avec toi. Tu le reconnais et emboite le pas pour le saluer.

- Kamijyou, quelle coïncidence !

- Professeur Miyagi ? Que faites-vous là ?

Il semble énervé.

- Je suis venu te voir voyons, tu me manquais tant.

Je ne suis pas le premier à réagir, le grand brun qui accompagne le professeur et qio semble être son petit ami prend sa défense.

- Hiro-san est à moi ! Ne vous approchez pas !

Je ne le connais pas mais je l'apprécie déjà. Fatigué de ton jeu et énervé je retourne à la chambre. Tu me cours après, un déjà-vu ? Tu aimes jouer avec mes nerfs et mes sentiments ?

Une fois dans la chambre tu t'excuse. Je t'ignore, je suis fatigué, je veux dormir. Tu vas m'en empêcher jusqu'à ce que je te dise que c'est bon.

Un baiser passionné me fait tout oublier. Je te pardonne...pour cette fois. Nous nous endormons rapidement, nous avons une semaine à passer ici, ne la gâchons pas.

La lune éclairait la chambre silencieuse et les ombres chinoises sur les portes de papier de riz dessinaient une seule ombre, deux corps enlacés. Dans la nuit, le couple ne savait pas encore que la lune avait une face cachée.

* * *

(1) : Vous vous rappelez du lycéen qui avait harcelé Misaki ? Hé oui c'était Shinobu ^^ Le chocolat était le lien des trois histoires ^^

Voilà un troisième chapitre ^^ Le scénario est le même pour les trois, c'est fait exprès.

Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les trois au ryokan, c'est parti XD La suite sera consacrée à leurs rencontres ^^

Une petite review ? ;)


	4. Rencontres et situations folles

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, chaque couple prépare le White Day. Les trois couples sont à l'auberge, voilà la rencontre XD

Note : Désolée pour le retard ^^" Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Les personnages peuvent paraître un peu OOC à des moments, c'est fait exprès ^^ Bonne lecture ! ^^

Rencontres et situations folles.

A Kyoto, les fleurs de cerisiers ont commencé leur longue ascension vers une éclosion éphémère, les gens viendront à leurs pieds et profiteront de la féérie qu'elles auront créée par leur naissance.

Dans une des chambres d'un grand ryokan, on assistait à la renaissance d'un grand amour. Il n'était pas parti mais l'atmosphère paisible donnait l'impression de revivre, peut-être l'air de Kyoto, les cerisiers, les temples, qu'importe son cœur était plus vivant que jamais. C'est ce que se disait Nowaki. Il n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de Hiro-san mais depuis la St-Valentin il était moins « agressif » avec lui, c'était pour lui une nouveauté et un renouveau dans sa relation, pas qu'il n'ait besoin de ça pour l'aimer mais cela lui faisait plaisir, Hiro-san laissait un peu plus sa fierté de côté.

Assis sur le futon, Nowaki observait son amour encore endormi, il n'avait plus le même visage lorsqu'il était dans le pays des songes, ses traits se relâchaient, ses sourcils reprenaient leur place d'origine et seul le visage d'un ange enfantin ressortait. Nowaki ne le trouvait que plus mignon encore. Il soupira de bonheur, le soleil venait de se lever, Hiro-san dormait près de lui, une de ses mains agrippant un pan du kimono de Nowaki.

« Je suis un doudou, il ne peut pas s'endormir sans moi », il sourit largement et rit de sa pensée.

- N-Nowaki

Il écarquilla les yeux et reporta son attention sur Hiro-san, sur ses lèvres qui venaient de murmurer son prénom. Il resta immobile voulant réentendre son nom dans sa bouche, ce qui arriva un instant plus tard.

« Hiro-san pense à moi dans son sommeil. Est-ce que je suis tel quel dans ses rêves ? »

Nowaki était une personne aux goûts simples et de petites choses suffisaient à son bonheur. Savoir que Hiro-san pensait à lui pendant son sommeil lui emplissait le cœur de joie c'était plus qu'il n'en demandait : un amour réciproque et son amant pensait à lui. C'en était trop pour son cœur, un sourire béat vint se figer sur son visage.

- Hnn N-No-wakii

Les connexions dans le cerveau de Nowaki ne retrouvaient plus le chemin de la réalité. Voilà qu'il entendait Hiro-san gémir. Désirait-il autant Hiro-san pour entendre cela ?

Mais la réalité dépassait la fiction, Hiro-san faisait bien un rêve érotique et il avait l'air de faire autant de bien à son amant dans ses rêves.

« La réalité est bien meilleur, Hiro-san, je te le prouverai dès que tu seras réveillé »

Les yeux brillants de désir, Nowaki observait toujours le professeur, les lèvres rosées, le souffle court et cette expression de plaisir sur le visage. Il gigotait doucement et s'agrippait de plus en plus au kimono de Nowaki. Ce dernier ne savait pas quoi faire, son désir se réveillait en voyant un Hiro-san si attirant.

Un souffle murmurant son nom de façon sexy l'acheva. Il s'approcha un peu plus de son amant et lui souffla à l'oreille, cela eut le résultat attendu ; Hiro-san gémit un peu plus.

Il ne pouvait plus résister, quitte à se faire tuer à son réveil, il allait prouver que la réalité était bien plus agréable.

Il embrassa le coin de l'œil de son amant, puis la joue, le coin des lèvres, les lèvres qui cherchaient un contact plus franc. Il caressa de sa langue la lèvre inférieure qui laissa l'accès à la bouche. Toujours endormi Hiro-san répondit au baiser de Nowaki. Celui-ci défit le baiser, il ne fallait pas qu'il se réveille ainsi. Il frôla de ses mains le corps du professeur qui en tremblait et se dirigeait vers la zone la plus sensible. Il en écarta doucement les pans du kimono qui torturaient Hiro-san par leur effleurement. Une bosse se dessinait sous le sous-vêtement ce qui excita un peu plus Nowaki. Hiro-san était dans un tel état rien que par son rêve et quelques caresses. Il dessina du doigt ce membre dur pour lui ce qui provoqua de nouveaux gémissements. Le sourire aux lèvres il commença à embrasser à travers le tissu, cette bosse, quelques coups de langues suivirent réveillant encore plus son désir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Hiro-san dans ses cheveux, gémissant.

Nowaki enleva le dernier rempart de tissu et libéra le sexe gonflé de son amant. Fièrement dressé, il ne demandait qu'à être cajolé. Une langue taquine vint exaucer son vœu, courant lentement sur toute la longueur, titillant les bourses avant de remonter et d'engloutir tout le sexe tel une sucrerie. Ce mouvement projeta un éclair de plaisir dans tout le corps de Hiro-san et l'électrocuta, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et la réalité finit de le réveiller.

Confusion et surprise se lisaient dans ses yeux, Nowaki l'avait remarqué mais il continuait à faire courir sa langue et aspirait Hiro-san dans sa bouche chaude. Le professeur essaya de protester mais il ne pouvait pas, Nowaki lui faisait trop de bien. Quel merveilleux réveil mais si embarrassant, voilà que ses hanches se mettaient en mouvement. Les mains de Nowaki parcouraient son corps et il ne pouvait que gémir et demandait inconsciemment de lui donner plus de plaisir. Le médecin n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux et le voyait partagé entre se laisser aller et se contrôler, il ne laisserait pas le choix.

« Savoure Hiro-san », un gémissement plus fort lui répondit. La respiration difficile, Hiro-san capitula et murmurait le prénom de son amant, l'invitant à continuer encore.

Nowaki avait du mal à contrôler son corps, les images et les sons de cette scène le rendait fou ; il laissa une main entourer son propre sexe et appliquer le même rythme que celui de sa langue. Hiro-san voyait son amant se caresser alors qu'il l'avait en bouche, cette vision le fit rougir et l'excita, il rejeta la tête en arrière, perdu dans ce flot de sensations. La limite arrivait pour les deux, la langue lapait avec fureur alors que la main sur son propre sexe s'agitait les menant peu à peu au point de non retour.

Un dernier mouvement et le noir complet, chacun criant son plaisir. Hiro-san vint dans la bouche de son amant qui avala avec gourmandise. Le professeur s'en excusa alors que Nowaki sentait sa semence emplir sa main et parcourir ses doigts.

Un instant silencieux passa, faisant résonner les souffles saccadés et le froissement des draps.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nowaki avant qu'il ne parle :

- Bonjour Hiro-san, tu as bien dormi ?

Impossible de protester pour le professeur, trop d'émotions le parcouraient pour répondre, il ne put qu'esquisser un léger sourire.

- La réalité est plus agréable n'est-ce pas ?

Ces mots le firent rougir, Nowaki savait alors qu'il avait eu un rêve érotique ? Il rougit fortement alors que le plus jeune poursuivait.

- Tu n'as pas à te réfugier dans tes rêves Hiro-san, je suis là pour toi. Cela sonnait comme un gigolo mais lui réchauffait le cœur et le corps…

- Je suis heureux que tu penses à moi, même dans ton sommeil, dit-il d'un sourire franc.

Ainsi, Hiro-san n'était pas de taille et ne put que répliquer un « Idiot » ce qui fit rire le médecin. Le réveil se fit entre baisers et câlins.

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, Nowaki commença à s'attaquer au cou de son amant lorsqu'un cri effroyable fit trembler les murs de toute l'auberge. Intrigués, ils se regardèrent et se précipitèrent à la porte après avoir rapidement réajuster leur kimono.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme criant contre un homme de faire attention et le grondait sévèrement. Hiro-san regarda l'homme et reconnut son ami d'enfance.

- Akihiko ?

Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent et aperçurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, un brun au kimono débraillé et un grand homme aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés, les observant.

- Hiroki ?

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'un nouveau cri ne retentisse.

« Que ce gamin est bruyant » pensa Hiro-san. Gigotant, les membres tétanisés et tremblant, Misaki réussit à bégayer :

- K-Ka-Kami-jjy-ou sen-se-i… La peur se reflétait dans sa voix.

Tous se retournèrent vers lui, alors que les deux amis d'enfance avaient à peine commencé à discuter ; enfin Hiro-san à vociférer et Akihiko à le taquiner sous les yeux de Nowaki, mi-amusé, mi jaloux.

De nouveau un silence s'installa, Misaki venait de voir le Démon Kamijyou, son professeur de littérature, débraillé, au réveil, un homme à ses côtés qu'il reconnut comme le fleuriste et pire : « discutant » avec Usagi-san. Son cœur allait lâcher, c'était certain ! Comment tout ce monde pouvait se rencontrer dans ce ryokan ? Etait-ce une malédiction ? Il devait se faire exorcisé. Vite appeler un moine ! Alors qu'il continuait son combat intérieur, un cri l'accompagna, Hiro-san venait de reconnaître un de ses étudiants. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème d'en croiser, tout le monde avait le droit d'aller où bon lui semble mais le problème était qu'il était à peine réveillé, débraillé, Nowaki à ses côtés et pire ce gamin connaissait Akihiko. Son cerveau tourna rapidement et il s'approcha de sa victime, l'air le plus démoniaque possible, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu ne m'as jamais vu, c'est clair ? Tu en parles autour de toi et tu signes ton arrêt de mort !

Kamijyou-sensei faisait-il partie de la mafia ? Usagi-san qui le connaissait avait dû avoir affaire à lui. Misaki tremblait de plus en plus et voulut crier à l'écrivain de payer ses dettes et de s'enfuir mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Usagi-san vint à son secours :

- Laisse-le Hiroki !

- Hiro-san, tu le terrorises !

Alors qu'il se retournait et fusillait son ami d'enfance et son amant d'un regard noir, Misaki restait tétanisé. Où était-il ? Combien de dimensions avait-il traversé ?

Le grand homme au sourire réconfortant s'approcha de lui et le rassura ce qui réussit un instant.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui Nowaki !

La jalousie dans sa voix se ressentait et les surprit tous, Nowaki le premier.

Misaki eut vraiment un doute sur les cibles de ses phéromones, il n'attirait donc que des hommes et en plus de ça homo. Alors que les discussions/disputes reprenaient autour de lui, il choisit ce moment pour s'évanouir et s'éloigner de tout ce tumulte.

Nowaki le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre à quelques centaines de mètres de celle de Hiro-san et la sienne. Médecin, il vérifia l'état de Misaki et le laissa aux soins de l'écrivain.

Le professeur qui connaissait les maladresses de son ami, demanda à Nowaki de veiller le petit, ce qui serait plus prudent. Les deux couples se retrouvaient alors dans la chambre d'Usagi-san.

Des bruits autour de lui le firent émerger peu à peu. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement, une silhouette était penchée au-dessus de lui, d'abord floue puis devint nette. Il reconnut son professeur de littérature et cria de tout l'air que pouvait contenir ses poumons. Excédé, Hiro-san voulut l'assommer mais Nowaki et Usagi-san arrivèrent rapidement.

- Ce n'est rien Misaki, il ne te fera pas de mal, dit l'écrivain en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Une veine battait sur la tempe du professeur.

- C'est plutôt de toi qu'il devrait avoir peur, dangereux pervers !

Les derniers mots frappèrent Misaki, Kamijyou-sensei connaissait bien Usagi-san et il avait raison, il se dégagea de son étreinte et recula, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à déterminer qui était le plus dangereux. Il continua de reculer jusqu'à buter contre quelque chose, il reconnut le gentil médecin et attrapa la manche en pleurnichant :

- Sauvez-moi ! dit-il les larmes aux yeux et le désespoir dans la voix.

- Lâche-le ! Le cri synchronisé des amis d'enfance retentit avant qu'il ne jette un regard noir à l'autre.

Tous pensaient qu'ils nageaient en plein délire. Ce fut le calme de Nowaki qui apaisa les esprits. Misaki resta scotché au médecin avant de savoir qu'il ne risquait plus rien. Les deux amis jetaient des regards noirs. « Comment ose-t-il touché mon Misaki/Nowaki ?!» fut la même pensée. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien.

- Hiro-san, Akihiko-san, calmez-vous ! Misaki-kun, tu n'as rien à craindre, repose-toi un peu et ça ira.

Voyant le jeune homme toujours tremblant. Il tenta de le rassurer plus.

- Hiro-san ne te fera pas de mal, il est juste jaloux que tu sois près de moi…

- Que dis-tu idiot !!

- Ah ! Toujours aussi bruyant Hiroki !

- La ferme Akihiko ! Espèce d'imbécile !

- Calmez-vous ! Nowaki avait levé la voix, sa fonction de pédiatre était utile ici, il avait affaire à trois enfants.

- Je te laisse, Misaki-kun, si tu te sens mal tu peux venir me voir. Akihiko-san n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si besoin. Hiro-san allons-y.

Le concerné se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, un signe de tête pour salut. Nowaki le suivit, Hiro-san était parfois un petit garçon, il ne s'étonnerait pas de le voir tirer la langue à Akihiko-san en sortant, il sourit à la scène mais fut vite ramené à la réalité par la main de Hiro-san qui prit la sienne et l'emmena vers leur chambre.

- Allons-nous habiller.

Ah, si seulement Hiro-san avait dit déshabiller. Le professeur comprit ce soupir et le réprimanda.

- Ne pense pas à des choses bizarres, idiot !

Nowaki lui sourit et déposa un bref baiser. Rouge comme une tomate il se demandait comment allait se passer ses vacances. Ses agréables moments avec Nowaki allaient être gâchés par cet imbécile d'Akihiko et son petit-ami. La semaine risquait d'être pleine d'émotions mais ce n'était pas à cela qu'il s'attendait. Il soupira et rejoignit son amant, qu'importe, ils étaient là pour se reposer, il éviterait cet idiot.

Dans la chambre de l'écrivain, Misaki s'était réfugié sous la couette, Usagi-san adossé à la masse de couvertures.

- Misaki, ne sois pas idiot, sors d'ici !

- N-Non, tu vas m'agresser… Je préfère que Kusama-sensei revienne…

- Il va revenir avec Hiroki.

- …

Qui était le plus effrayant ? Alors qu'une cérémonie d'awards pour le « pire danger pour Misaki Takahashi » se déroulait dans sa tête, Usagi-san se débarrassa des couettes et attira Misaki contre lui. Le verdict fut rapide : Usagi-san était plus dangereux, il en voulait à son corps, Kamijyou-sensei avait beau attaquer pendant les cours de toutes sortes d'objets, il faisait face ici à ses cris. La peur ou la peur de ressentir du plaisir ? Définitivement la deuxième. Misaki était encore mal à l'aise avec cela, c'était cela son plus grand ennemi et non Usagi-san.

Alors que ce dernier essayait de l'embrasser, il se dégagea et courut à l'extérieur de la chambre. Il longea le couloir et arriva devant la chambre de Kusama-sensei.

Il frappa mais rien ne lui répondit, il poussa légèrement la porte, les pas d'Usagi-san derrière lui, lui firent accélérer le mouvement, il ouvrit en grand la porte de papier de riz et tomba sur la vision la plus traumatisante de toute sa vie !

Kamijyou-sensei, le visage déformé par le plaisir, le kimono tombant sur son épaule dénudée alors que Kusama-sensei avait une main dans le sous-vêtement de son amant et embrassait le cou offert.

La mâchoire se décrocha, les rougeurs d'embarras furent englouties par le nuage noir de colère. Usagi-san vint le sauver de la mort infligée par un démon en le sortant de la chambre par le col, fermant la porte et criant un « Continuez et ne faites pas trop de bruit » sur un ton amusé.

Le démon était prêt à exploser quand Nowaki l'embrassa.

- Exprime ta colère d'une autre façon Hiro-san, cette voix à la consonance coquine lui fit perdre ses moyens et les rougeurs vinrent remplacer les éclairs de colère.

Un autre baiser lui fit perdre pied.

Dans le couloir menant à leur chambre, Misaki était tiré par le col à la suite de l'écrivain. Le gamin était trop remuant aujourd'hui, il l'amena alors à l'extérieur. Une balade lui ferait sûrement du bien, il lui enfila son manteau et l'emporta sur son épaule à l'extérieur, ignorant les cris.

Devant la nature sauvage de la forêt, Misaki ne put que se calmer et contempler les environs.

- C'est un lieu de calme et de repos, ne crie plus comme ce matin, une bouffée de nicotine suivit sa phrase.

Misaki reconnut son erreur et bégaya des excuses, qui furent acceptés par une main froide qui ébouriffait ses cheveux. Ses yeux se fermaient et il se sentait paisible ainsi, Usagi-san avec lui dans ce lieu magique.

Dans la chambre, les activités physiques se poursuivaient. Les draps se froissaient, les gémissements résonnaient et le plaisir les envahissait. La fin de leur danse et l'extase permit de retrouver un souffle plus normal et un merveilleux sentiment de flottement.

- C'est ce que tu appelles du repos ? Me sauter dessus dès que tu le peux ? La voix était encore enrouée de plaisir et le brin de colère ne la rendait que plus charmante.

Nowaki sourit et embrassa son amant avant de répondre :

- Le repos n'est que plus agréable après une activité physique.

Hiro-san resta ébahi, Nowaki était vraiment un pervers ! Avait-il fait tant d'années de médecine pour ceci ? Le tourmenter sexuellement et le faire passer pour un acte médical ?

Le plus jeune se lova contre le professeur et se serra contre lui. Son sourire béat et son soupir de bien être, empêchèrent Hiro-san de le repousser. Il était parfois si faible…

Le reste de la journée, les deux couples étaient en balade dans le grand domaine du ryokan. Misaki avait fait découvrir à Usagi-san, les joies du nourrissage des cerfs alors que Hiro-san s'était installé au pied d'un arbre un livre à la main, l'autre entrelacée à celle de Nowaki qui profitait de la simple présence de son amant à ses côtés et observant la nature autour d'eux.

Le soir, le repas était donné dans la grande salle commune où la gérante avait apporté les repas. Les repas se prenaient également au grand restaurant luxueux ou à la petite cafétéria, le ryokan alliait tradition et modernité.

Le professeur et le médecin décidèrent d'un repas traditionnel, ils n'en avaient pas beaucoup l'occasion. Vêtu de leur kimono, ils s'installèrent devant leur petite table de bois. La porte de papier de riz coulissa et laissa deux silhouettes pénétrer dans la salle, Usagi-san et Misaki venaient d'entrer. Le professeur cria contre cet idiot d'Akihiko qui venait sans cesse gâcher sa tranquillité.

- Oui, oui je sais Hiroki, tu voudrais être tranquille avec ton gentil petit ami mais j'ai le droit de venir manger ici tout de même.

Les joues rosies, le professeur grogna quelques mots de colère, Nowaki et Misaki observant les joutes des deux amis d'enfance.

Le repas se passa calmement malgré quelques petits détails amusants et gênants.

Akihiko qui n'avait pas l'habitude de toute cette cuisine ne réussit pas à manger certains aliments. Misaki le gronda de trier ainsi ces aliments, tel un enfant et Hiroki se moquait de son ami. Nowaki choisit ce moment pour le choyer et attrapant un morceau de poisson avec ses baguettes, le tendit à son amant. La couleur du saumon rivalisait avec les joues qu'il arborait à cet instant.

- Oh comme c'est gentil, tu as un petit ami très attentionné Hiroki… tu ne le mérites pas…

- La ferme imbécile ! C'est toi qui ne mérite pas d'avoir un jeune étudiant à tes basques à tout faire pour toi, incapable !

Misaki était ébahi, devait-il se réjouir d'entendre une sorte de « compliment » de la part du démon ou être effrayé de la future réaction d'Usagi-san ?

- Misaki est récompensé de tout ce qu'il fait pour moi !

Une autre dimension fut franchie, un poing s'abattit sur le crâne de l'écrivain

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Le professeur devait tout de même avouer que cet étudiant remontait un peu dans son estime.

La fin du repas se passa dans une ambiance de colonies de vacances. Alors que Misaki et Usagi-san retournaient à leur chambre, le médecin et le professeur partirent se renseigner sur les différentes activités que proposaient le ryokan.

- Hiro-san ! Nowaki venait de trouver une activité intéressante mais ce fut une autre voix qui lui répondit.

- Kamijyou, quelle coïncidence !

- Professeur Miyagi ? Que faites-vous là ?

- Je suis venu te voir voyons, tu me manquais tant.

Nowaki les observa et remarqua le jeune homme qui accompagnait le professeur, il avait l'air irrité de son comportement. Alors qu'il remarquait la jalousie envahir le jeune, il sentit la sienne grandir également lorsque le professeur passa le bras sur les épaules de son amant.

- Hiro-san est à moi ! Ne vous approchez pas !

Le cité rougit et le concerné se recula, se rappelant de la force des poings du médecin. Il commença à parler lorsqu'il vit le jeune terroriste partir. Trêve de bavardage, il devait rattraper Shinobu.

- Il ne te harcèle pas à l'université ?

Hiro-san voulut rire mais il se sentait heureux que Nowaki s'inquiète ainsi de lui.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis Kamijyou le démon !

Mais il était tout de même étonné et en colère que le professeur ait choisit la même destination. Voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient avec les deux plus grands idiots de la planète à ses côtés. Il devrait faire avec, si Nowaki n'était pas avec lui, il les aurait déjà à moitié tué.

Le médecin comprit la lueur de colère dans les yeux noisettes de son amant, l'embrassa et lui sourit. Ils continuèrent à chercher les activités du lendemain. Miyagi poursuivait toujours Shinobu et tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien entre Kamijyou et lui. Difficile à convaincre quand il jouait à embêter le jeune professeur devant son terroriste.

La journée se termina assez calmement pour les trois couples, le lendemain s'annonçait plus mouvementé.

* * *

Voilà la rencontre des Egoist / Romantica et des Egoist / Terrorist dans la folie ^^

J'imaginerai bien leur rencontre comme ça, étrange, folle et drôle ^^

Un chapitre qui arrive tard, désolée ^^" Le prochain est quasi terminé, il devrait arriver plus rapidement ^^

Ça vous a plu ? ^^


	5. Les Aliens débarquent

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, chaque couple prépare le White Day. Les trois couples sont à l'auberge, voilà la rencontre XD

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Les personnages peuvent paraître un peu OOC à des moments, c'est fait exprès ^^ Voici la suite avec un brin de folie XD Bonne lecture ! ^^

Les Aliens débarquent.

C'est assez tôt que Misaki se réveilla, habitué à partir tôt à l'université et à préparer le petit déjeuner pour Usagi-san. A moitié endormi, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite la chambre du ryokan et paniqua un instant mais fut vite calmé en voyant l'écrivain à ses côtés.

Il reste un moment assis sur le futon et observant le plus âgé, les souvenirs de la veille revinrent pour le faire mourir de honte, ils avaient passés la nuit à s'aimer et son corps en était encore meurtri. Il se souvint également du moment de calme lors de la balade, il pourrait de nouveau proposer une sortie dans les alentours à Usagi-san, le grand air a toujours été reconnu pour l'inspiration, autres que ces romans BL et il pourrait goûter les spécialités de la région. Il se rappela du voyage à Hokkaïdo où il avait ramené des caisses des produits locaux, il devrait convaincre Usagi-san de ne pas faire la même chose cette fois-ci.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, l'écrivain se réveilla lentement, (il n'est pas du tout du matin) et avec une tête effrayante, regarda le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Misaki se retint de hurler face à cette vision, il avait beau vivre avec Usagi-san, sa tête au réveil était toujours ce qu'il appréhendait, d'autant plus que l'écrivain avait une libido encore plus développée. Alors que la grande main froide allait s'abattre sur son épaule, l'étudiant effectua une retraite stratégique vers le bassin extérieur où il prétexta vouloir goûter à un bain matinal dans l'onsen.

Une fois dans l'eau chaude, les muscles se détendirent et son esprit s'évada dans les profondeurs du Kansai, l'air était vraiment différent ici, sans doute la pollution moins présente et la nature qui les entourait. Les minutes passèrent avec délice lorsqu'un plouf sonore l'éclaboussa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. La silhouette d'Usagi-san se dessina devant lui, son corps enveloppé de la lumière du soleil encore bas dans le ciel, l'éblouissait.

Il s'installa près de Misaki et plongea dans ses yeux avant de dire :

- Un bain matinal avec mon Misaki, rien de mieux pour commencer une belle journée et nourrir mon inspiration… il souriait de façon taquine ce qui exaspéra Misaki qui riposta.

Alors qu'il agitait les bras et faisait valser les gouttes d'eaux autour de lui, l'écrivain le contemplait toujours, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, le jeune étudiant se figea et se rassit gêné, la tête entre les épaules.

« Usagi-san est étrange en ce moment, non il l'est depuis la St-Valentin… Que lui arrive-t-il ? Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Pourtant il a plutôt l'air heureux… ? Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter alors… qui s'inquièterait de quelqu'un parce qu'il est heureux ? Mais Usagi-san a toujours été étrange…je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter …?»

Alors que Misaki cherchait une raison au comportement étrange de l'écrivain, ce dernier s'approcha et lui vola un baiser qui fit perdre au jeune, le fil de ses pensées. Les yeux écarquillés, Misaki vit Usagi-san se lever et repartir à l'intérieur. La mâchoire finit par rejoindre l'état de choc de l'étudiant. Le plus âgé avait une situation idéale pour l'agresser et il ne l'avait pas fait ?

Tel un robot, il tourna par à coups sa tête et observait Usagi-san comme un extra-terrestre. Que devait-il faire ? Appeler à l'aide, fut sa première pensée mais à qui ?

Il repensa à la veille, Kamijyou-sensei semblait connaître Usagi-san depuis un moment, il pourrait l'aider mais devoir lui parler l'effrayer terriblement. Il renonça mais se ravisa lorsqu'il vit Usagi-san appeler Aikawa-san pour lui prévenir de son envoi de manuscrit. Tout comme la veille, il avait traversé des dizaines de dimensions et se retrouvait avec un Usagi-san différent. Il fallait qu'il en parle au professeur mais peut-être que le gentil médecin pourrait être l'intermédiaire.

Sur cette initiative, il se dirigea vers la chambre et se prépara, proposant à l'écrivain de venir petit-déjeuner. Avec un grand sérieux, il refusa, « Pas avant d'avoir tout envoyer à Aikawa-san. »

Misaki, choqué, voulut foncer vers l'homme, le secouer et lui crier : « Que t'arrives-t-il Usagi-san ? » mais il était resté pétrifié et finit par sortir de la chambre.

Il rejoint la salle commune aux déjeuners et s'installa devant sa petite table de bois laqué, les yeux dans le vague pensant à tous ces phénomènes paranormaux.

Ce ne fut que le bruit de la porte qui le fit revenir à la réalité, Kusama-senseï, médecin et petit ami du démon Kamijyou venait d'entrer, le saluant. Le démon n'était pas avec lui, il pouvait tenter de lui parler. Mètre par mètre, il s'approcha du médecin et bégaya :

- Ex-excusez-moi…

Voyant le trouble du jeune homme, Nowaki lui sourit, essayant de le détendre.

- Euh…est-ce…que vous pourriez…euh…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, le démon venait de pénétrer dans la salle et jetait un regard de colère qui effraya l'étudiant.

- Ah Hiro-san, te voilà.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Nowaki ? Cela ressemblait à une menace relevée par un soupçon de jalousie.

La tête rentrée au maximum entre les épaules, Misaki se retrouvait comme une proie face au plus puissant démon. Nowaki le sauva de nouveau.

- Il voulait me demander quelque chose, Hiro-san…

- Je t'écoute dit le professeur en s'asseyant, le regard fixé sur l'étudiant.

- Euh…

- Hiro-san, ne l'effraye pas autant

- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas sortir une phrase cohérente, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais entendu répondre correctement en classe. Et je ne l'effraye pas !

Cette remarque mis de plus en plus mal à l'aise Misaki.

- Je sais Hiro-san, tu es trop adorable pour ça.

Le professeur rougit et l'étudiant écarquilla les yeux, le démon avait une faiblesse : le médecin !

Alors que le démon était prêt à jeter tout objet à sa portée sur son amant, il sourit et réussit à le calmer en reportant son attention sur le jeune. Vexé, d'avoir été ignoré, Hiro-san fusilla du regard Misaki.

- Dis-nous ce qu'il y a, on peut peut-être t'aider ? dit Nowaki avec un sourire.

- Euh…

Difficilement Misaki réussit à expliquer la situation. Le professeur fut en quelque sorte soulagé, ce n'était pas Nowaki qu'il voulait approcher mais lui.

- Je le trouve étrange, je veux dire, il est toujours étrange mais depuis quelque temps il l'est plus encore.

- Hum… les sourcils froncés, le professeur analysa les paroles du jeune étudiant. Depuis quand ?

- Euh… La... St-Valentin… ?

Un tilt se fit dans le cerveau des deux adultes, les souvenirs de leur propre St-Valentin. Tout en se jetant un coup d'œil, Hiro-san secoua la tête, dispersant les souvenirs brûlants de cette nuit.

- Que s'est-il passé, si je peux me permettre ? demanda le professeur.

Misaki trembla, il allait raconter à son professeur ce qu'Usagi-san et lui avaient fait ?

Voyant le trouble dans ses yeux, le démon lui rappela un détail important.

- Tu discutes avec l'ami d'enfance d'Akihiko et non le professeur de littérature.

Cette phrase lui permit de se détendre un peu, du mieux que pouvait une proie face à un chasseur.

Le silence avant sa phrase fut terrible, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il avait fait…

- Je…J'… J'ai … en quelque sorte…avouer…mes sentiments…

Cela expliquait tout !

- Il doit être heureux, tout simplement ! dit Nowaki

Alors que Misaki se laissait convaincre par cette réponse, le professeur prit la parole :

- Non, c'est d'Akihiko que l'on parle, il est bien plus complexe, il aurait sûrement exprimé sa joie d'une autre façon, tout en disant cela il jeta un regard plein de sous entendus au jeune qui rougit et confirma.

- En quoi est-il plus différent ?

- Il est en train d'envoyer son manuscrit avec quelques jours d'avance…

Hiro-san se leva d'un bond, choqué. Misaki et Nowaki le regardèrent intrigués, était-ce plus terrible que prévu ?

Le professeur s'approcha de l'étudiant d'un air grave, l'attrapa par les épaules et son regard plongé dans celui du plus jeune il exprima toute son inquiétude :

- Takahashi-kun… L'appeler par son nom ainsi ne fit qu'effrayer un peu plus le jeune garçon. Ce n'est pas Akihiko…

- Co…comment ?

- Ce n'est pas… Akihiko…Ce n'est pas lui…

La révélation du professeur le fit trembler mais que voulait-il dire ? Ce n'était pas lui ? C'était un imposteur ? Il avait donc passé ces semaines avec un imposteur ? Et qui avait abusé de lui ? Mais où était Usagi-san ? Il l'aurait tué ? La sueur froide s'écoula dans son dos.

- Ce n'est pas lui…Il…a sûrement été… kidnappé….

Ce fut le choc pour Misaki, il resta pétrifié, son cœur s'arrêta un instant et les voix ne lui parvenaient plus.

Nowaki ne comprit pas vraiment la situation et se contentait de les observer, intrigué.

Une secousse le réveilla, le professeur le secouait violemment par les épaules, le regard empli d'une peur indescriptible.

- Takahashi-kun… Ce sont les aliens !!! Les aliens ont kidnappé Akihiko !! Il était trop étrange, c'est ce qui les a attirés !! Akihiko est l'un des leurs maintenant ! Des aliens !!!

Alors que le professeur criait aux aliens, Misaki se joignit à lui dans un cri d'effroi, s'accrochant aux manches du professeur qui le secouait toujours.

- AAAAAHHH !!! criait l'étudiant.

- Des aliens !!!! criait le professeur.

Le tableau qui se dessinait devant Nowaki le laissa sans voix, Hiro-san secouait son élève et le prévenait d'une attaque d'aliens et le plus jeune criait sa peur. Que devait-il faire ? En sourire ou les ramener à la réalité ?

Il ne put choisir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant Usagi-san à l'encadrement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? Hiroki, qu'est ce que tu fais à Misaki ? Tu lui fais encore peur ?

Les deux concernés se figèrent regardant avec insistance le nouvel arrivant, essayant de déceler toutes traces de lésions d'aliens.

Le petit déjeuner fut servi et l'écrivain mangea silencieusement, faisant abstraction des perturbateurs. Lorsqu'il finit, toujours observés par les trois hommes, il se leva et prévint Misaki :

- Je retourne finir les envois à Aikawa-san, attends moi dans le hall, il y a un circuit de visite intéressant.

Une fois sorti, toujours agrippés l'un à l'autre, le professeur et l'élève se regardèrent paniqués.

- Ce sont les aliens, c'est certain ! il affirmait cela tel un expert en la matière.

- Que faire, sensei ? son inquiétude se ressentait dans les tremblements de sa voix.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution Takahashi-kun ! Vérifier qu'il reste une partie de son cerveau encore sain et le sauver…

- Sensei, la voix pleine de détresse interpela le professeur.

- Je vais t'aider, je ne peux pas laisser mon meilleur ami dans cet état et les aliens ne gagneront pas. Cela ressemblait à une déclaration de guerre.

Nowaki retrouva ses esprits doucement et décida d'intervenir :

- Hiro-san, Takahashi-kun, vous exagérez, c'est ridicule, les aliens n'existent pas voyons.

Ils se tournèrent vers Nowaki et lui répondirent :

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, tu es médecin, trop terre à terre mais je t'assure Nowaki, les aliens sont là ! En disant cela, tous les livres de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put que hocher de la tête dans une attitude de situation grave.

- Usagi-san n'a jamais été ainsi, bien que je ne le connaisse pas depuis très longtemps, si Kamijyou-sensei le trouve étrange aussi, c'est qu'il ya quelque chose…

Nowaki voulut rire mais il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Il ne les contredit pas et les suivirent après avoir tous déjeuné plus ou moins calmement. Hiro-san semblait être retombé en enfance, il le trouvait encore plus adorable mais surveillerait son comportement, la plaisanterie avait des limites.

A la fin du repas, il rejoignit son amant dans la chambre, laissant Misaki dans le hall qui parcourait les affiches de parcours touristiques.

- Hiro-san, tu ne trouves pas que tu l'effrayes un peu trop ?

- Je ne l'effraie pas, tout ceci est bien possible.

- Enfin Hiro-san… Il fut interrompu par une main sur a bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Tais-toi, c'est dangereux. Hiro-san regardait autour de lui, cherchant des espions.

Nowaki sourit et décida de le laisser « s'amuser », il le surveillerait, Hiro-san était un petit garçon qui cherchait l'aventure et le fantastique. Lui-même avait ses rêves d'enfants, il ne pouvait pas le freiner mais le veillerait.

- Allons-y, Takahashi-kun doit nous attendre.

- D'accord, répondit le médecin avec un sourire.

- Fais attention à toi Nowaki, ils pourraient te kidnapper…

- Moi ?

- Oui, tu es bien trop gentil tu serais une proie idéale…

- Je veux bien être une proie, si c'est toi qui m'attrape Hiro-san.

Le sourire et les paroles provocantes de Nowaki firent rougir le professeur qui cacha son trouble en sortant de la chambre pour rejoindre le hall.

Pendant ce temps, Misaki consultait les fiches et un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge le rejoint. Il jeta de brefs coups d'œil, ce garçon lui disait quelque chose, il l'avait sûrement croisé à l'université ou pendant ces jobs. La réponse vint car le garçon lui adressa la parole.

- Salut ! Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de moi mais je voulais te remercier pour la dernière fois.

Misaki plissa les yeux, tentant de se souvenir et tout à coup se rappela :

- Tu es le garçon qui m'a demandé des conseils pour les chocolats.

Gêné, Shinobu hocha la tête.

- Euh… J'espère que mes conseils t'ont aidé.

- Oui, merci… mais j'ai encore des progrès à faire…

- Ça viendra avec l'entraînement, dit Misaki avec un sourire d'encouragement.

- Oui…j'ai encore du mal avec les façons d'assortir les goûts…

- Ah ? Qu'as-tu utilisé comme crème ?

- Du… chou… Les yeux rivés sur ses baskets, Shinobu avait murmuré les mots.

- Du chou ?

- Oui, le légume….

Misaki fut surpris de la révélation et tenta de rattraper cela.

- Ah, je ne pense pas que ça aille vraiment avec, dit-il extrêmement gêné. Je… pourrais t'aider pour les prochains chocolats si tu veux…

Shinobu releva la tête rapidement, braquant son regard dans celui de Misaki et le remercia grandement. C'était peut être le début d'une amitié.

- Shinobu !

Une voix grave et masculine appela le nouvel ami de Misaki, lorsqu'il arriva, il reconnu le professeur Miyagi qu'il salua très timidement, gêné. Allait-il revoir tous ces professeurs ici ?

Heureusement pour lui, le professeur ne le reconnut pas.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Euh, non rien…

C'est à ce moment que Kamijyou-sensei arriva avec son petit ami, le gentil médecin.

- Professeur Miyagi ? Vous êtes encore là pour m'empoisonner l'existence ?

- Kamijyou, tu es si glacial avec moi, ça me fend le cœur.

D'un regard Shinobu et Nowaki comprirent le problème de leur amant, l'un embêtait l'autre qui répliquait trop violemment mais rien de plus entre eux.

Nowaki joua alors les médiateurs et proposa qu'ils se joignent à eux pour une balade. Le pire cauchemar de Hiro-san allait se réaliser, passer une journée avec le professeur Miyagi et Akihiko… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ?

Miyagi accepta rapidement et choisissait déjà les destinations avec les deux jeunes alors que Hiro-san tira Nowaki plus loin pour lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je les ai invités à se joindre à nous.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est ton ami, non ?

- Le professeur Miyagi ne va pas arrêter de me taquiner et Akihiko en rajoutera une couche, je vais les étriper !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hiro-san, je serai là…

- Justement !

- Comment ?

- Je ne pourrais pas les tuer et je ne pourrais pas rester tranquillement avec toi.

La réponse spontanée avait réchauffé le cœur de Nowaki qui sauta au cou de son amant, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

Usagi-san arriva à ce moment là.

- Hiroki, retiens-toi, il y a des chambres pour ça.

Les rides frontales réapparurent, Usagi-san alla rejoindre Misaki et salua les nouveaux compagnons de route.

- Ah vous êtes Usami-sensei ? Je suis le professeur Miyagi, je travaille dans le même département que Kamijyou-kun. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, vous ne passez pas souvent à l'université.

- Oui, enchanté. Ah vous connaissez Hiroki ?

- Hiroki ?

- Nous sommes amis d'enfance, il ne vous pose pas trop de soucis ? Il a beau être très doué, il n'a pas un caractère facile. Usagi-san parlait du professeur comme s'il était sa mère, ce qui déplut beaucoup au concerné.

Il se rapprocha des deux protagonistes, prêt à hurler mais Nowaki le retint et essaya de le calmer.

- Oh c'est comme ça que je l'aime, plein de vie et de caractère, ce ne serait pas Kamijyou-kun sans cela.

Ils rirent de la remarque de Miyagi et Hiro-san se sentait bouillir devant ces remarques, comment osaient-ils parler de lui alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils paieraient cher leurs moqueries. Nowaki ne put le retenir plus longtemps, tel un fauve il se dirigea près du groupe et les attaque férocement. Des dizaines de brochures à sa portée volèrent jusqu'au deux idiots, tels des cartes coupantes et fendant l'air. (référence cat's eyes XD)

- Bande d'idiots ! Vous osez parler de moi en ma présence ! Vous allez voir si je suis plein de vie.

Le démon était de retour, Misaki se réfugia du mieux qu'il put derrière un panneau d'annonces et les larmes aux yeux priait intérieurement pour rester en vie et se promit de ne jamais provoqué la colère de son professeur. Shinobu plus téméraire essaya de tenir tête mais Miyagi l'attrapa et le poussa derrière lui.

- Kamijyou est un vrai démon quand il est en colère.

Shinobu fut touché d'être protégé par son amant et en fut gêné. Il remercia intérieurement le professeur et son fichu caractère, c'était le destin qui les avait mis sur sa route et il était heureux qu'il soit une aide à leur relation. Il repensa à toutes ces situations ambigües, finalement elles amenaient toujours à resserrer les liens avec Miyagi. Heureux de sa découverte, il se mit en avant et cria :

- Merci professeur ! C'est le destin qui vous a fait nous rencontrer !

Tous s'arrêtèrent, que venait de dire ce jeune ?

« Il est encore plus idiot que Miyagi, ce doit être pour cela qu'ils sont ensemble. »

« Il es fou ! » furent la pensée commune de Miyagi, Akihiko et Misaki.

Ce fut l'arrêt de l'attaque démoniaque et un retour au calme, ponctué par des coups d'œil à ce jeune fou.

Misaki s'approcha prudemment de Shinobu et lui demanda :

- Tu es fou ? C'est dangereux de lui parler lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Tu as failli mourir.

- Malgré son caractère, c'est un grand professeur, c'est sa rencontre qui m'a permis de surmonter bien des problèmes et c'est le destin qui a fait que nous nous rencontrons tous dans cette auberge !

Misaki trouvait son nouvel ami très étrange mais il devait reconnaître qu'il avait quelque chose d'adulte. Il en apprendrait plus avec lui alors que lui se comportait encore comme une enfant avec Usagi-san.

Nowaki aida à ranger le bazar provoqué par la colère de son amant et proposa de partir tous ensemble et d'oublier ce moment. Tous acceptèrent, sauf Hiro-san qui marmonnait qu'il n'avait pas terminé. Nowaki vient lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- N'oublie pas notre mission, Hiro-san, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le professeur réagit positivement à cette remarque et une étincelle de défi apparut dans ses yeux. Hiro-san était vraiment adorable.

- Je suis désolé pour cela professeur, Hiroki est toujours excessif, nous ne devrons plus parler de lui s'il est proche.

- Oui, ce serait plus prudent.

Les regards amusés des deux adultes firent froid dans le dos à la victime, les forces ennemies s'étaient alliées, il devrait y faire face. La journée allait être rude pour le démon Kamijyou.

C'est dans une atmosphère enfantine de colonies de vacances que la petite troupe décida de partir sur les routes d'un vieux temple shintoïste.

* * *

Alors ? Est-ce les aliens ? Qui a donc kidnappé Akihiko ? XD Ils semblent tous un peu étranges, peut-être que les aliens ont tous eu un impact sur eux ;)

J'imagine bien une sorte de complicité comme celle-là entre Misaki et Hiro-san, si ce dernier n'était pas sous sa forme démoniaque XD

Miyagi qui débarque et rencontre Akihiko, deux "ennemis" pour Hiro-san, comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? ;)

J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez à me faire part de vos impressions ^^


	6. Le chemin de la vérité

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, les trois couples ont décidé de partir dans un ryokan. Une petite balade va les mener sur un chemin particulier ^^

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une longue période de révisions et d'examens mais la torture est terminée ^^ Alors voici la suite ! Et encore désolée ^^" Voici un chapitre plutôt calme et sucré. Bonne lecture ! ^^

Le chemin de la vérité.

Sur le chemin qui menait au vieux temple, les trois couples admiraient et s'émerveillaient sur les paysages sauvages qui se dressaient devant eux.

C'était un chemin de terre qu'empruntaient les pèlerins afin d'accéder à la voie de la sagesse et du calme intérieur. Mais la troupe était loin d'être calme, les discussions, les rires et les cris animaient l'avancée.

Alors qu'Usagi-san discutait avec Miyagi, Misaki en profita pour s'approcher du professeur et lui demanda le plan.

- Nous verrons son comportement au temple. Plus jeunes, il m'a souvent accompagné mais il restait toujours de marbre face à tous les évènements plus ou moins religieux.

- Vous… pensez vraiment que…ce sont des…aliens ? demanda Misaki, hésitant.

- Les aliens n'existent pas ! C'est ridicule !

- Petit impertinent, tu n'y connais rien !

Une pseudo-dispute éclata entre le professeur et le jeune terroriste qui fut calmée par Nowaki.

- Tu crois au destin et non aux aliens ? cria le professeur.

Touché, Shinobu trouvait la remarque pertinente, ce professeur était vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant.

C'est alors qu'un complot débuta entres les trois, laissant Nowaki rejoindre les deux autres adultes qui l'avaient interpellés.

- Kusama-san, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir eu cette grande idée de ryokan.

- Euh… de rien. Nowaki ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi le professeur Miyagi le remerciait.

- Je n'avais aucune idée de cadeau pour le White Day et c'est Kamijyou qui m'a dit que vous lui aviez offert un séjour dans un ryokan. Cela m'a sauvé la vie, j'étais déjà en retard.

Usagi-san écouta le récit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, c'était une très bonne idée qu'un voyage dans une auberge en plein Kyoto.

Nowaki lui sourit largement, Hiro-san avait parlé de son présent, il en était heureux bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se vanter. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était content.

- Pourquoi Kyoto ? demanda Usagi-san.

- Hé bien, j'avais entendu parler d'un cadre très agréable et je n'ai jamais visité la région…

L'écrivain se doutait bien que ce n'était pas une personne à penser pour lui en premier, Hiroki avait de la chance d'avoir trouvé un jeune homme si aimant et attentionné.

Il le fixa, cherchant à lui faire cracher la vérité.

- A vrai dire, j'espérais…enfin… Hiro-san est originaire de cette région… et

- Tu voudrais qu'il te présente à sa famille ?

Miyagi écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Usagi-san sourit. Le professeur pensa à cette situation, il devrait bien lui aussi faire face à ce problème un jour. Savoir que ce jeune homme n'hésitait pas à s'y plonger lui donna une opinion plus respectueuse du médecin et du courage.

- Non ! Je ne pourrais pas… demander cela à Hiro-san…s'il ne le souhaite pas… je voulais surtout partager des souvenirs avec lui…dans sa région d'origine et…j'espérais qu'il partage ses souvenirs d'enfance… tout en disant cela, il se sentait gêné d'avouer ainsi ses intentions bien qu'elles ne fussent qu'innocentes.

- Tu es trop gentil, ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par Hiroki. Tu devrais imposer un peu plus tes désirs, conseilla Usagi-san.

- Ca a l'air difficile avec lui mais la dernière fois tu l'as bien démontré, le professeur Miyagi fit référence à leurs retrouvailles mouvementées dans la bibliothèque.

- Oh, Hiro-san est adorable et j'arrive à lui faire comprendre mes désirs.

- Oh ! firent les deux autres.

La conversation vira rapidement à un domaine plus sexuel, dans lequel chacun livrait quelques informations de leur intimité. Nowaki le fit avec difficulté mais chacun ne donnant que des informations générales.

Les trois autres comploteurs qui marchaient plus à l'avant (et formaient le groupe des ukes XD), cherchaient tous les indices d'une attaque d'aliens.

- Bien nous avons, les manuscrits rendus à l'avance, ensuite ?

- Euh… il ne m'a pas beaucoup…euh… touché…

- Baisse de libido ? Non disons, pseudo-abstinence.

- Ce mot effraya quelque peu Misaki qui malgré ses protestations appréciaient ces moments e plaisir. Il dut se gifler intérieurement pour avoir pensé ainsi et divaguer sur les caresses et plaisirs qu'Usagi-san lui procuraient.

- C'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas ? Shinobu venait de soulever un problème important.

Les deux autres se figèrent, dans leurs cas, les deux étaient plutôt des adeptes du j'attends-qu'il-me-saute-dessus et trouvaient la question gênante.

- Moi, j'aimerai qu'il fasse le premier pas, c'est toujours moi qui doit le pousser à bout.

Les yeux écarquillés, le professeur et l'élève se regardèrent, ce jeune homme était vraiment étrange.

- Alors ? La question fit revenir les deux hommes à la réalité.

- Euh… oui…c'est lui…qui fait…le premier pas…, Misaki réussit à parler malgré les rougeurs fluos de ses joues.

- Toujours ?

- Oui… ce minuscule oui fut murmuré. Comment pouvait-il dire tout cela sans se sentir aussi gêné qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

De son côté, Hiro-san réfléchit à sa relation, il est vrai que c'était souvent Nowaki qui faisait le premier pas, même s'il l'avait déjà embrassé de sa propre initiative lors de leurs retrouvailles dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Ce souvenir lui donna chaud. Il usait souvent de sa frilosité pour réclamer un geste de son amant, pouvait-il classer cela comme un premier geste ?

- Tu devrais peut-être, ça fait toujours plaisir et rassure l'autre que tu as envie d'être avec lui. Tu ne penses pas qu'il doit se sentir parfois triste et sans intérêt si tu ne fais qu'attendre ? Chacun aime se sentir désiré et aimé, le premier geste est une preuve d'amour.

Ce discours plongea le petit groupe dans une réflexion silencieuse, chacun pensant à sa situation.

« C'est vrai que je n'exprime jamais mes sentiments alors qu'il le fait sans cesse mais il sait ce que je ressens et accepte ma façon de faire. Peut-être qu'il en est froissé parfois et triste ? Il me l'aurait dit mais il ne le fait qu'en cas de grand problème…»

« Je ne fais que des choses matérielles pour lui, des cadeaux, des fleurs quand je peux mais exposer mon cœur à nu est plus difficile. Lui qui me murmure sans cesse qu'il m'aime et me protège, je devrais lui en rendre plus. »

« J'aimerai qu'il fasse le premier pas, je n'ai pas confiance en moi et j'ai peur de ne pas être le premier dans son cœur. Il a beau me l'avoir dit, je doute de moi. Comment quelqu'un qui a connu un amour si fort peut-il se contenter d'une relation avec un gamin comme moi ? »

- Je vais essayer… dit Misaki ce qui fit sortir les autres de leurs réflexions. Je vais faire des efforts, je ne peux pas laisser Usagi-san faire sans cesse des choses pour moi...

Ce jeune homme était courageux et Hiro-san ne pouvait pas rester sur sa position à attendre alors qu'il savait se remettre en question, seule sa fierté l'en empêchait.

- Hm, fut la seule chose qu'il put dire.

La conversation reprit de plus belle sur la façon d'approcher l'autre et ce que leurs amants, eux, faisaient. Sous des couleurs rouges et des bégaiements, quelques informations filtraient et aidaient à la résolution de leurs problèmes.

Pendant ce temps du côté des semes, la discussion battait son plein.

- Misaki est assez timide, il proteste beaucoup mais c'est tout le contraire de ce qu'il ressent. Il doit être gêné mais c'est ce qui le rend mignon.

- Oh vous avez de la chance, Shinobu est plutôt du genre entreprenant et harcèle sans cesse.

- Je ne serais pas contre un changement de personnalité entre ces deux-là, répondit l'écrivain dans un sourire.

- Marché conclu !

Les deux hommes rirent de leur marché et pensaient aux conséquences et aux nuits suite à un tel changement.

- Hiro-san est adorable, il est juste un peu timide.

Les deux autres se regardèrent et la même question leur brûlait les lèvres ce fut le professeur Miyagi qui se lança :

- Kusama-san, que veux-tu dire par adorable ? Je veux dire, Kamijyou a une personnalité explosive, il est peut-être plus calme avec toi mais je ne vois pas ce que tu entends par adorable.

- C'est vrai, Hiroki a toujours eu un caractère de cochon même lorsqu'il essaie d'être gentil.

- Hiro-san a sa personnalité particulière et c'est pour cela que je le trouve adorable. Il cache sa gentillesse mais elle finit toujours par sortir.

- Hé bien tu as de la chance, tu as assisté à un miracle ! Tous rirent à cette remarque de l'écrivain.

Nowaki était heureux de savoir que même Usagi-san qui avait été le grand amour de Hiro-san n'avait jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité. Hiro-san l'aimait lui et cela remplissait son cœur de joie. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir rencontré.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent devant ? Ils ont l'air passionnés par leur discussion, si on allait espionner ? Miyagi avait parlé et était un peu jaloux d'être délaissé ainsi, Shinobu avait l'air de s'amuser et il voulait y participer.

Ils s'approchèrent tous trois du petit groupe qui le remarqua bien assez tôt et changèrent de conversation.

- Alors de quoi vous parliez ? taquina Miyagi.

Son jeune terroriste répliqua rapidement.

- De notre cadeau de White Day, accentuant chaque mot jetant un regard dur à son amant.

Là fut jeté la bombe, Miyagi se figea, gêné. La petite troupe pu continuer à comploter en avançant plus rapidement.

« Il a de la réparti ce petit » pensa Hiro-san.

- Ton petit-ami sait contrôler les choses on dirait, rit l'écrivain.

- Oui, un peu trop même.

Tous rirent à la phrase du jeune.

Le temple se dessina peu à peu devant leurs yeux et le silence s'imposa automatiquement. Les derniers mètres se firent calmement et sereinement.

Un grand escalier se dressa devant eux, à sa base, un panneau indiquait l'histoire de ce temple.

« 1000 marches se dressent devant vous, ce périple vous mènera à la vérité.

Une ancienne légende raconte qu'au bout du chemin, on y trouve la vérité cachée en soi, cet escalier ne fait qu'aider à la révéler car chaque marche est une étape. Trouverez-vous la vôtre ?»

Misaki, Hiro-san et Shinobu se regardèrent avec une pensée commune : ils découvriraient la vérité sur les aliens ! Mais chacun pensait aussi à leur propre vérité à trouver :

« Que vais-je apprendre ? Quelle vérité va être révélée ?»

« La vérité ? Le destin ? Que pourrais-je découvrir ? »

« La vérité sur mes sentiments ? »

Du côté des semes, il en fut de même :

« La vérité sur les sentiments de Hiro-san ? Son passé ?»

« La vérité sur mes sentiments pour Shinobu ? »

« La vérité sur ce que représente Misaki ?»

Alors que pour tous les pensées étaient dirigées vers celui qu'ils aimaient, leur regard continuait de dessiner les marches de l'escalier. Une déglutition générale avant d'entamer l'ascension.

- Allons-y les jeunes ! Découvrons cette vérité ! Le professeur Miyagi venait de parler et de s'exposer le premier à cette vérité bien qu'il l'appréhendait.

Shinobu, les étoiles dans les yeux d'admiration pour son amant, retrouva son courage de terroriste et entama l'ascension de quelques marches, entraînant du regard le reste de la troupe.

Nowaki s'approcha de son amant et d'un sourire lui dit :

- Hiro-san, montons ensemble cet escalier et découvrons cette vérité.

Le professeur fut touché de son attention et ils commencèrent eux aussi à se diriger vers le temple.

Miyagi avait rejoint son terroriste et seuls restaient Usagi-san et Misaki, ce dernier hésitait beaucoup, la vérité, il s'était toujours refusé de la voir complètement et savoir que ce périple lui enverrait cette vérité en plein figure l'effrayait bien plus que ces aliens. Il ne put continuer plus longtemps ses pensées car un Usagi-san impatient l'avait attrapé et porté sur son épaule, tel un sac de riz.

Le jeune étudiant protesta, gesticula, insulta l'écrivain qui ne pu que soupirer face aux cris du plus jeune, sous les yeux amusés des deux autres couples.

Après quelques marches, Misaki se calma et tourna la tête vers le visage calme d'Usagi-san.

- Ca y est tu es calmé ?

Il ne put que rougir la remarque et hocha la tête. Il était tout de même content qu'Usagi-san ait retrouvé son état normal, il lui « imposait » ses choix ou plutôt le pousser à avancer bien que ses méthodes ne soit pas très recommandables. Il continua d'observer l'écrivain discrètement, le cœur plus léger de savoir qu'aucun alien n'avait envahi ni son cerveau ni son cœur.

- Tu peux continuer seul maintenant que tu es plus calme ?

Cette phrase détruisit toute ses pensées rassurantes, finalement Usagi-san était toujours distant avec lui. Il accepta de continuer seul, Usagi-san un peu derrière lui, fermant la marche et le surveillant.

Misaki se sentit mal et les larmes commençaient à s'amasser aux coins des ses yeux, qu'avait Usagi-san pour être ainsi ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté les assauts d'Usagi-san se sentant comme « agressé » mais c'était plus douloureux d'être ignoré.

Il jeta des coups d'œil vers l'écrivain qui ne semblait pas plus différent de la normale et cela lui fit plus mal encore. Cette vérité qu'il devait affronter était aussi bien la sienne que celle d'Usagi-san, il s'arrêta brusquement et percuta son colocataire qui l'interrogea de son arrêt soudain.

- Marchons ensemble Usagi-san, il ne savait pas quoi dire et ses yeux violets posés sur lui ne faisait que désordonner son cœur et son souffle, il ne put qu'articuler, tu risques de te perdre…

Sa voix tremblait mais Usagi-san percevait le courage qu'il avait eu à lui parler et lui révéler un peu de son inquiétude, il en sourit et posant la main sur l'épaule de Misaki, ils continuèrent doucement à grimper cet immense escalier. Pour ce couple, c'était un peu plus sereinement que le voyage vers la vérité se fit.

Un peu plus haut, Nowaki et Hiro-san marchaient à leur rythme, Nowaki suivant le rythme de son amant. Malgré sa petite constitution, Hiro-san était plein d'énergie et plein de vie, il l'avait déjà prouvé tant de fois ; lui lançant toute la bibliothèque à la figure, criant de sa voix puissante et passant des nuits blanches…

Il rougit fortement et sourit comme un idiot à ses souvenirs, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amant qui lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne pour le réveiller de ses souvenirs embarrassants.

- Ne pense pas encore à des idioties, imbécile !

- Non, Hiro-san.

Les réponses calmes de son amant avaient tendance à l'énerver. Le jeune savait jouer de lui et cela il ne le supportait pas.

Il accéléra le pas, excédé.

- Attends-moi, Hiro-san !

Nowaki rattrapa son amant, décidément Hiro-san était vraiment plein d'énergie.

- Hiro-san, comment fais-tu pour être si dynamique ? demanda le médecin, le souffle irrégulier.

- Ah ?

- Tu es toujours en forme pour crier, lancer des objets, marcher, courir et passer des nuits formidables…

- Tais-toi abruti ! Les joues couleur tomate, il détourna la tête, gêné.

- J'ai plusieurs petits boulots mais je ne suis pas aussi endurant…

Comment ce petite effronté pouvait-il dire ça alors que la nuit dernière il l'avait encore épuisé physiquement. Que ferait-il si Nowaki était plus endurant encore ? Ses joues prirent une couleur encore plus prononcée.

- Imbécile, j'ai toujours eu un entraînement intensif plus jeune.

- Oh ? Les yeux du jeune médecin se remplirent d'étoiles à l'évocation du passé de son amant, amant qui ne put résister longtemps à ce regard et raconta un peu son enfance.

- Mes parents m'avaient inscrit à de nombreux cours et bien que c'était difficile et stressant, j'ai toujours continué à les pratiquer parce que je ne pouvais pas me décider à laisser tomber une activité alors que j'avais travaillé si dur pour.

- Tu étais déjà formidable Hiro-san

Le compliment de son amant le toucha en plein cœur, Nowaki savait reconnaître en lui les qualités que tous noyaient sous son mauvais caractère maladroit.

- Quels cours suivais-tu Hiro-san ?

Savoir Nowaki curieux de son passé, le rendait heureux. Ce n'était pas une photo embarrassante mais son passé, ce qu'il voulait dire. Il y avait encore des secrets qu'il garderait encore enfouit dans son cœur mais aucune preuve physique ne pourrait révéler des souvenirs gênants. C'est ainsi qu'il raconta à Nowaki, le déroulement de ses journées de cours, entre kendo, piano, natation et autres mais se gardant bien de ne pas rappeler la rencontre avec Akihiko.

Alors qu'il parlait de son enfance, Nowaki continuait de marcher à ses côtés et finit par glisser sa main dans celle de son amant, comme pour tenir un peu plus les souvenirs de son passé.

Les doigts entrelacés, ils continuèrent leur ascension et leur discussion.

- J'aimerais tant voir Hiro-san pratiquer ces activités. Me les montreras-tu Hiro-san ?

Lorsque Nowaki le bombardait de question, il avait affaire à un enfant curieux, les yeux étincelants.

- Un jour… murmura-t-il

Et cela suffit à rendre heureux Nowaki pour la journée. Il était si simple.

- Maintenant que je t'ai parlé de mon passé, tu pourrais me raconter un peu le tien... Hiro-san avait eu du mal à prononcer sa demande, ne voulant pas rappeler le souvenir de son statut d'orphelin.

- Tu veux savoir, Hiro-san ? Il était tellement heureux que son amant soit curieux de son passé, qu'il serra un peu plus sa main contre celle de son amant.

- Oui… raconte-moi dit-il gêné et curieux.

Etait-ce une partie de ce qu'ils recherchaient tout deux ? Ils n'en savaient rien mais quelle qu'en soit la vérité, ils avaient appris un peu plus sur l'autre et cela suffisait à les rendre heureux. Après tout, cela faisait nombre d'années qu'ils étaient ensemble, la communication manquait à leur couple mais ils avaient su régler ce problème et ceci en était la preuve. La vérité qu'ils trouveraient là haut, serait un moyen d'avancer un peu plus, ensemble.

Shinobu s'était retourné vers ses compagnons de marche et avait tout surpris des couples, main dans la main ou très proche. Seuls Miyagi et lui restaient plus distants, ils avaient toujours eu des difficultés à faire le premier pas.

Il continua de marcher légèrement en retrait et observant son amant, il était toujours aussi beau et son regard mystérieux et sombre pouvaient l'embarrasser ou l'énerver. C'était une relation explosive, de harcèlement mais il ne baissait jamais les bras.

Doucement, il s'approcha du professeur et leurs doigts se frôlèrent, une fois, deux fois, plus encore sans qu'il ne trouve le courage d'attraper cette main, grande et chaude qui avait tant de fois parcouru son corps.

Alors qu'il la fixait intensément, il la vit alors prendre sa main et la serrer fortement dans sa paume, l'emprisonnant dans cet étau apaisant.

Il releva la tête vers son amant et un léger sourire lui répondit, Miyagi détourna son regard, continuant à regarder le temple en haut des escaliers. Il ne regardait plus le passé à présent, seul le futur importait.

Shinobu sentait son cœur prendre des allures de tambours, alors qu'ils se tenaient la main. Allait-il arriver au temple avant que son cœur n'explose ? Et cette vérité pouvait-elle l'achever de bonheur ou de déception ? Il s'en fichait, tant que Miyagi était avec lui, il pouvait affronter n'importe qu'elle vérité.

C'est avec ses pensées que chaque couple poursuivit leur périple vers ce temple mystérieux, révélateur de vérités. Que découvriront-ils une fois arrivé ?

* * *

Alors ? Trop guimauve ? Pas assez ? (O_o)

Votre avis m'intéresse ^^

Des révélations à venir ? Le mystère des aliens ? Un moine alien ? La suite au prochain épisode XD


	7. Vérité, doute et aliens

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, les trois couples ont décidé de partir dans un ryokan. L'arrivée au temple et la vérité sont imminentes.

Note : Merci pour vos reviews ^^ La guimauve ne vous a pas rendu diabétique, c'est rassurant ^^ lol. Voilà la suite, le prochain sera plus tard, après le 12 Juillet car Japan Expo et vacances XD. Si vous allez faire un tour à la Japan Expo, passez faire un tour au stand FB06 du fanzine "Studio C" qu'une de mes amies tient ^^ (Je serai la neko maid au stand ou en vadrouille XD) Voici le chapitre, entre sérieux et folie. Bonne lecture ! ^^

Vérité, doute et aliens.

A mi-chemin, l'ambiance parfumée d'amour faisait peu à peu dérider et fondre les barrières de glace autour des cœurs.

Les trois couples continuaient leur ascension dans le calme, discutant calmement lorsqu'un son grave de cloche retentit, rapidement suivi de tambours. Tous sursautèrent, pour un temple zen, c'était une bonne dose de stress…

Les plus énergiques râlèrent et crièrent de colère.

- Calme-toi Hiro-san, rassura le médecin.

- Il a raison Hiroki, tu risques d'énerver le dieu de ses lieux, fit remarquer Akihiko.

Ceci suffit à calmer, le professeur qui ne prenait pas ses histoires à la légère, tout comme celles des aliens !

Il se raidit et se calma, tournant sa tête vers la provenance du son, demandant pardon en silence de son affront. Il était adorable pour Nowaki et très amusant pour Akihiko qui n'en ratait pas une pour le taquiner, rapidement accompagné de Miyagi.

- Kamijyou ! Tu devrais savoir qu'un Dieu peut défier les démons, même les plus féroces !

Les yeux emplis d'une lueur rouge sang, le Démon Kamijyou se réveilla du plus profond des Enfers.

- C'est de moi que vous parlez ? Un démon féroce ?...Bien, alors goûtez à ma colère !!!

Sur ces derniers mots prononcés, il se rua vers son aîné prêt à lui asséner un coup de poing qu'il serait loin d'oublier.

Tout se déroula très vite, trop vite à son goût, il avait perdu le contrôle de la situation et il détestait cela, surtout lorsque Nowaki en était la principale source.

Shinobu s'était placé devant Miyagi, faisant barrière de son frêle corps. Son amant, l'avait tenu contre lui et l'éloignait du démon en furie alors que Nowaki avait attrapé Hiro-san et avait utilisé une arme infaillible : un baiser.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Hiro-san se trouva en train de partager un langoureux baiser avec son amant, les premiers gémissements passant la barrière de sa gorge. Ce n'est qu'au baiser rompu qu'il comprit toute l'ampleur de la situation face aux visages hébétés de ses compagnons de balade.

Comment avait-il pu leur montrer un tel spectacle ? Il en était rouge, de honte et de colère mais il n'avait plus de force pour quoique ce soit… Nowaki avait balayé tout cela tel un typhon, il ne portait pas ce nom pour rien…

Il avait toujours l'art de tout emporter avec lui, d'un sourire, d'un baiser ou d'une caresse. Il lui faisait perdre pied et perdre la tête… Que ça pouvait être insupportable et humiliant !

Un long silence s'abattit sur le groupe, jusqu'à ce que le médecin décida de le briser, d'une remarque sans importance :

- J'ai aspiré le poison de la colère, nous pouvons continuer notre ascension vers la vérité !

L'air joyeux, les joues rosies et le sourire idiot ne firent qu'aggraver l'air hagard du reste de la troupe.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela sans aucune honte ? C'est ce que pensait Hiro-san qui, excédé par ce trop plein d'embarras, grimpa trois par trois les marches afin d'arriver au plus vite dans un endroit où se cacher.

Tout comme durant son enfance, lorsque les choses étaient trop difficiles à supporter, il courrait se réfugier dans son petit coin secret.

Nowaki essaya de le rattraper mais c'était sans compter sur l'endurance de son amant.

Rapidement, le temple grandit face à lui, le son des tambours se fit plus distinct et se mêlaient à ceux de son cœur.

Lorsque les couleurs du temple se dessinent enfin, un long soupir de soulagement sortit de la gorge serrée de Hiro-san. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière, il reprit son souffle et partit saluer le maître du lieu avant les autres et pouvoir se réfugier dans un coin tranquille.

Un moine l'accueillit et l'invita à venir s'installer devant la statue du dieu protecteur. Droit comme un piquet, le professeur écouta attentivement le moine.

- Vous étiez pressé de connaître la vérité, vous me semblez être quelqu'un de fonceur et obstiné mais ne soyez pas si têtu, il faut savoir lâcher la bride.

Avec toutes ces idioties, Hiro-san avait oublié qu'il était venu pour résoudre un mystère.

- Cette vérité est-elle apparue à vous ? Ne cherchez pas si loin les réponses qui sont si proches, les choses se trouvent parfois dans la tête et dans le cœur.

La tête et le cœur… Mais oui ! Akihiko avec toutes ces cigarettes avait fragilisé son cœur et ses poumons, ce qui a permis aux aliens de s'y infiltrer jusqu'à atteindre son cerveau ! C'était plus qu'évident !! Il fallait qu'il arrête ses foutus poisons et qu'il éjecte ses intrus hors du cerveau de son ami. Comment accéder au cerveau ? Il était déjà assez effrayé de voir ce qu'il contenait, d'après les livres qu'il écrivait sur Nowaki et lui ; voir l'intérieur n'en était que plus effrayant !

Perdu dans ses pensées, Hiro-san ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de ses compagnons de balade qui furent également reçus par le moine, leur demandant si la vérité leur été apparue.

Le regard déterminé a aidé son ami d'enfance, il se dirigea vers ses complices leur murmurant que la vérité lui était apparue. Les deux se figèrent et regardèrent avec peur et admiration ce professeur si courageux.

- Hiro-san…, haletant, Nowaki apparut lui aussi devant les yeux de son amant. Les mains sur les genoux et les cheveux tombant devant ses yeux bleus étaient une vision trop étincelante pour le pauvre professeur. Un sourire vint l'achever.

Finalement, il n'avait pas seulement appris la vérité sur Akihiko mais aussi et surtout sur lui et son amour pour Nowaki. Il avait beau courir, fuir, Nowaki revenait toujours vers lui ; l'océan, l'Amérique…rien ne pouvait freiner cette attraction qui les ramenait toujours à l'autre, comme deux aimants, opposés mais qui s'attiraient sans cesse.

Hiro-san savait que Nowaki était quelqu'un de spécial à ses yeux, le seul qu'il ait tant aimé mais peut-être que ce temple avait vraiment la faculté de révéler les vérités. Il comprenait tout, tout ce qu'il cachait dans son cœur et qu'il n'avait jamais su dire. C'était pourtant là, en lui mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage de tout ouvrir, laissant filtrer ce qui était nécessaire. C'était effrayant d'être perdu par son cœur, les brefs aperçus qu'il avait eus l'avaient encore plus effrayé. Il ne pensait plus correctement, plus rationnellement et c'était ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

- Hiro-san, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolé.

Nowaki auscultait son amant, cherchant des égratignures dues aux arbustes sur le bord du chemin emprunté, des muscles douloureux dus à une activité rapide et intense.

Hiro-san le regarda s'activer devant lui et cela lui fit sourire, Nowaki était parfois trop inquiet mais c'est ce qui le rendait si adorable.

Sans trop savoir comment, il avait entrelacé ses doigts dans ceux de Nowaki, attirant son attention.

- Je n'ai rien, va chercher ta vérité auprès du moine. Le baiser l'embarrassait encore.

Nowaki fut surpris, que cherchait à dire Hiro-san ? Qu'il confirme sa place à ses côtés ou qu'il prenne un autre chemin ?

Parfois Hiro-san avait ce doute que Nowaki aurait besoin de plus qu'il ne pouvait avoir avec lui et qu'il devrait si cela arrive, le laisser partir. Ils n'avaient jamais pu en discuter clairement, d'autres problèmes plus gênants faisant surface. Hiro-san espérait-il que cette vérité puisse l'aider à faire un choix ? Pourtant, ils avaient parlé de leur enfance, enfin avant que la cloche ne retentisse et le coupe dans son récit. C'est sur cette peur que Nowaki se dirigea vers le moine, espérant qu'il puisse bientôt partager ses souvenirs avec son amant et sceller leur rencontre.

A quelques mètres, le médecin s'arrêta, il ne devait pas avoir peur, même s'il devait entendre une autre vérité que celle à laquelle il croyait, il n'en tiendrait pas compte car la seule vérité dont il était certain était son amour pour Hiro-san. Il lui avait déjà dit, même si la vérité absolue n'existait pas, il était sûr d'une chose : Hiro-san est la personne la plus importante pour lui et cela n'allait pas changer, jamais…

Du côté de Shinobu, il avait harponné le moine afin de lui poser des questions sur le destin et son rôle pour chacun, une grande discussion avait alors lieu entre les deux. Miyagi laissa son terroriste et rejoignit Kamijyou qui était avec un Nowaki paniqué et l'auscultant. Ces deux là étaient vraiment amusants.

Alors que Shinobu cherchait la vérité, lui, la fuyait, encore et toujours. Il avait fait face à son passé, il avait beau vouloir un futur heureux, la difficulté des relations avec son ex beau-père l'effrayait par rapport à Shinobu. Comment le jeune pouvait-il autant croire à leur amour ? Il aimait Shinobu mais il avait sans cesse peur que ce bonheur ne disparaisse tout comme l'amour pour son sensei. Bien que chaque histoire n'était pas vouée à la même fin, il ne pouvait s'en détacher.

Si la vérité à laquelle il devait faire face était celle de la séparation, les morceaux de son cœur ne pourraient pas se recoller. Shinobu avait envahi sa vie, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et il n'aurait plus rien si tout disparaissait. Alors la seule façon était de fuir, ce n'était pas digne d'un amant de laisser l'autre aux prises du futur mais il n'avait pas assez la force pour combattre à ses côtés, pas tout de suite. Il était en arrière, attendant et passif. Il se maudissait d'être ainsi mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'espérait qu'une chose que cette vérité ne soit pas trop dure à avaler. Il plissa les yeux fortement et pria intérieurement avant d'aller pratiquer son jeu favori : taquiner Kamijyou.

Pour Misaki c'était un autre combat que de savoir ce que pensait Usagi-san, silencieux depuis le début de l'ascension. Il n'était pas très bavard mais c'était plus qu'inhabituel. Usagi-san se serait-il lassé de lui ? Pourquoi garder un amant qui n'avait que très peu voire pas d'initiatives ? Il était utile pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine mais en matière de sexe, il était un novice et Usagi-san avait beau lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, il commençait à en douter.

Alors qu'il comprenait de plus en plus ses sentiments envers l'écrivain, voilà qu'il le perdait… Il avait toujours était trop long pour ce genre de choses… Il allait perdre son… amour ? À cause de sa lenteur à comprendre ses sentiments ?

Son cœur lui fit mal, il ne pouvait pas laisser Usagi-san partir avant de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, même si c'était encore flou, il ne fallait pas qu'Usagi-san s'éloigne de lui, cela faisait déjà si mal. Il tilta à sa pensée, si Usagi-san était mieux ainsi, il ne pouvait pas imposer sa présence.

Pourquoi alors qu'il avait toujours su ne pas gêner les autres, devait-il s'imposer ainsi à Usagi-san ? Pourquoi devait-il être si égoïste à présent ? Était-il devenu si égoïste ?

Le flux de pensées lui vrillait les tempes, il se dirigea vers Usagi-san qui pourrait apaiser sa douleur mais celui-ci allait déjà vers son ami d'enfance.

Misaki se sentit alors terriblement seul et abandonné, si même Usagi-san le laissait, il n'avait plus personne… Était-ce la vérité qu'il devait affronter ? Son cœur lui fit encore plus mal... Voyant Shinobu près du moine, il décida d'en faire autant et de lui demander de l'aide.

C'est ainsi que les plus âgés se retrouvèrent ensemble et les plus jeunes près du moine.

- Ka-mi-jyou~

- Que voulez-vous professeur ? Le ton acerbe calma un peu Miyagi.

- Ne sois pas si irritable Kamijyou, nous somme en vacances ! Et ton petit ami semble apprécier ces doux moments ~ Le Professeur Miyagi rappela le baiser donné par le médecin.

- ….

- Oh ! Le professeur Miyagi s'approcha du démon et lui murmura, Ne t'inquiète pas tu auras tes moments d'intimité.

Alors que le Démon se réveillait peu à peu, Usagi-san arriva pour calmer tout cela.

- Hey, c'est un lieu de prière, calme-toi Hiroki.

Depuis quand Akihhiko était-il sensible à cela ? Était-ce dû au fait qu'une vérité se cachait ici ? Hiro-san ne pu y répondre, son ami lui adressa la parole.

- As-tu découvert la vérité? La voix était pleine d'angoisse et d'appréhension

Ceci dérouta le démon, son ami était certes quelqu'un de spécial mais il ne montrait pas ces blessures, se contentant de rester impassible.

Était-ce encore les aliens qui avaient modifié le comportement de son ami ?

- Oui… je pense… et toi ? Hiro-san n'était pas très doué pour la communication et se contentait alors de discuter par des phrases simples, il n'avait pas le tact et la diplomatie, c'était Nowaki l'expert.

- Je ne sais pas… non je ne pense pas… la voix était hésitante et teinté d'inquiétudes et de doutes.

Akihiko était vraiment perdu…

Voyant la détresse des deux amis, le professeur Miyagi décida d'intervenir.

- Si c'est de nos petits amis respectifs que vous voulez parler, il suffit de demander au moine comme ils le font…

Tous deux se retournèrent vers le professeur, écoutant ces paroles.

- Mais nous sommes trop vieux pour ce genre de jeu, ce sont les jeunes qui croient à toutes ces fantaisies de destin et de magie… Nous avons oublié ce que c'est, même si on ne souhaite que le retrouver, c'est pour cela que nous sommes si effrayés à l'idée d'apprendre la vérité. Avec le temps, on sait que toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à savoir… Je ne veux pas encore souffrir mais je ne pourrais pas accepter une vérité désagréable à entendre alors je fuis… comme je l'ai toujours fait. C'est ce qu'on devient avec l'âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Le discours du professeur avait figé les deux amis d'enfance, ce n'était pas qu'un avis personnel mais aussi une vérité. Avec l'âge, ils avaient appris à ne pas en demander trop, à se satisfaire de ce qu'ils avaient et à redouter les lendemains. Plus jeunes, on pouvait se battre et faire face à la vie mais le temps calme les ardeurs et laisse des blessures.

Un long silence fit suite au discours sage, était-ce la vérité qu'il devait découvrir ? Pourtant lors de leur ascension ils n'étaient pas dans cet état d'esprit là, au contraire, ils étaient plein d'espoir. Le retour à la réalité était brutal et faisait mal.

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec notre âge… Hiro-san venait de parler d'une voix tremblante. Je suis avec Nowaki depuis plus de huit ans et ce que j'ai appris, c'est que l'âge n'était pas une excuse pour fuir... les rougeurs apparaissaient progressivement sur les joues de Hiro-san.

Le démon n'arrivait pas à continuer, l'embarras avait figé ses cordes vocales.

- Hiroki a raison, étant plus âgé nous avons peut-être plus d'expérience mais on ne doit pas le prendre comme un handicap. On tient beaucoup plus a eux qu'on ne le pense… soupira Akihiko.

Les trois adultes se retournèrent vers les plus jeunes qui s'émerveillaient de ce que le moine leur apprenait.

- Bon, allons prier pour que ces jeunes ne nous quittent pas alors, hahaha !! Ria l'écrivain.

Le radar d'aliens se remit en marche dans la tête de Kamijyou. Les aliens avaient réussi à manipuler Akihiko et les quelques moments de retour à la normale étaient soit dues à la lutte de son ami, soit une diversion pour faire croire à son état normal ! Ce que les aliens pouvaient être vicieux !

Comment les combattre ? Comment faisait le héros de ses livres d'enfance ? Il y avait toujours une histoire de princesse à sauver ! Le prince accourait dans son vaisseau spatial, exterminait les aliens par ses canons laser et ils finissaient heureux avec la princesse.

Alors que toutes les histoires d'aliens traversaient ses pensées, la solution vint au professeur ! Mais oui ! C'était évident ! Il devait mettre rapidement son plan à exécution. Il tapa deux fois dans les mains et jura que les aliens ne reviendraient plus jamais manipuler ses proches, foi de Kamijyou le démon !

Akihiko était en train de prier et cela renforça l'idée de Hiro-san de sauver son ami, pauvre de lui, il était esclave de ses parasites dans son cerveau. C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers le groupe des plus jeunes, discutant avec le moine qui venait à sa rencontre.

- Hé bien, jeune homme, vous avez l'air d'avoir trouvé ce que vous étiez venu chercher, dit calmement le moine.

- Oui, en partie mais on ne trouve jamais toute la vérité, c'est un chemin que l'on emprunte tous les jours.

- Voilà quelqu'un de bien sage, continuez ainsi et pensez à votre entourage.

Les paroles du moine boostèrent un peu plus Hiro-san.

- Takahashi-kun ! Le concerné sursauta et se retourna vers le Démon.

Nowaki et Shinobu en firent de même, Hiro-san semblait déterminé.

- Takahashi-kun, j'ai trouvé un moyen de sauver Akihiko !

Le jeune étudiant écarquilla les yeux et attendait les paroles de son professeur avec impatience.

- Akihiko est la princesse que tu dois sauver !

Le ton sérieux et le regard dur empêchèrent les plus jeunes d'éclater de rire.

- U-Usagi-san… ? Une p… princesse ?

- Tu es le prince qui doit sauver la princesse des aliens !

Misaki, Shinobu et Nowaki imaginèrent alors Usagi-san dans une longue robe ample telle Peach, les larmes aux yeux, suppliant le Prince Misaki de venir la sauver. Ce dernier habillé de son costume princier, brandissant une épée à bord de son vaisseau spatial dernier cri, volant au secours de sa princesse en haut de l'immense tour gardée par des aliens !

Hiro-san avait un air sérieux et sévère alors que les autres étaient partagés entre le fou rire et le pseudo-sérieux mais ce fut surtout un cri d'horreur qui résonna de Misaki face à cette image mentale.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Takahashi-kun, je connais toutes leurs failles ! dit Hiro-san, les flammes dans les yeux.

Vacances à Osaka dans un des plus beaux ryokans, en compagnie de professeurs et d'amis de son amant possédé par des aliens, voilà comment se déroula le vingtième printemps de Misaki Takahashi…

« Grand frère…. Sauve-moi… »

* * *

Entre sérieux et délire mon cœur balance XD Je fais passer Hiro-san pour un schyzo et les autres avec, non ? Mais c'est tellement drôle de les voir « s'amuser » XD J'espère quand même que le changement d'atmosphère sérieuse à délirante ne vous a pas trop dérangé ? ^.^"

Bon alors comment va se dérouler le sauvetage d'Usagi-san ? XD Suite au prochain épisode ! *générique* XDD


	8. Amour et questions

Titre : White Day

Genre : Romance / Humour

Auteur : Yaoi-no-ongaeshi (Tsukiyo)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Shungiku Nakamura.

Résumé : Pour le White day, les trois couples ont décidé de partir dans un ryokan. L'arrivée au temple et la vérité sont imminentes.

Note : Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt... j'ai eu de nombreux soucis et en plus de tout cela, mon ordi m'a lâchement abandonné T_T. Je viens de retrouver ce chapitre dans ma boîte mail ! ^^ C'est le White day aujourd'hui et je râlais depuis quelques temps de ne plus avoir le temps d'écrire, en plus d'avoir perdu les chapitres mais oh miracle grâce à ma manie à m'envoyer les chapitres par mail ! TADAM !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir répondu . Et encore désolée à celles qui ont attendu la suite si longtemps...! J'ai commencé cette histoire alors que j'avais" plus ou moins" le temps et à présent je suis complètement débordée par les cours et tt... Les idées ne manquent pas mais le temps lui si. (Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une salle du temps, si vous en trouvez une, prévenez-moi XD.

Voici le chapitre 8, il a été écrit il y a tellement longtemps, que je ne sais même plus ce qu'il contient ! XD . Hahaha !

Bonne lecture !

Amour et questions.

Dans un temple à Kyoto, les oiseaux chantonnent au calme dans les branches des érables lorsqu'un cri d'horreur retentit dans la forêt et les fit s'envoler brutalement vers un lieu plus sûr. Quoi de plus serein qu'un temple mais ce n'est plus le cas lorsqu'une terrible vérité est découverte… Misaki avait crié si fort qu'il avait effrayé les oiseaux des alentours et fit se retourner le moine, Miyagi et Usagi-san qui étaient plus à l'écart.

Usagi-san avait l'habitude des fantaisies de Misaki mais dans un tel endroit il en fut surpris, qu'avait encore raconté Hiroki au petit ?

Il s'approcha donc du groupe et procéda à l'interrogatoire :

- Que lui as-tu encore raconté Hiroki ?

- QUOI ? Mais pourquoi penses-tu que je sois responsable ?

- Le petit est impressionnable et tu ne fais rien pour lui montrer le contraire.

« Comment ? Était-ce vraiment l'image que je donne à Usagi-san ? Un petit naïf et peureux qui ne sait rien faire seul et doit sans cesse être assisté ? »

- Il ne m'a rien fait Usagi-san ! C'est moi qui ais réagit de manière excessive, ça ne se reproduira plus !

Misaki avait prononcé ces phrases en tremblant, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait tête à Usagi-san et voulait s'affirmer. Il ne voulait plus sans cesse être le petit que l'on protège et ce qui avait été confirmé par les dires du Démon. C'était à lui à présent de prendre soin d'Usagi-san autrement que par les tâches ménagères. Il devait devenir quelqu'un en qui il pouvait compter. L'écrivain lui avait déjà trop donné et il avait vécu une année dans l'illusion qu'il s'en sortait seul…

Le changement de « personnalité » de Misaki surprit tout le monde, Usagi-san en était resté hébété mais c'est surtout Misaki lui-même qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il trouvé le courage de dire cela ?

Les aliens auraient-ils activé sa fonction « courage », si c'était le cas, il devait en profiter et faire tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé, la première étape était de parler à Usagi-san d'autres choses que de romans, ménage et cuisine… Parler de ses sentiments… Le courage s'enfuit lorsqu'il fut question d'ouvrir son cœur. On avait beau dire que le courage était issu du cœur, il ne pouvait pas s'accorder parfaitement au partage des sentiments.

Misaki, droit comme un piquet et tremblant encore de son courage inattendu, vit Usagi-san s'éloigner et rejoindre le lieu de prière.

Un silence pesant s'était installé autour du groupe et Misaki continuait de trembler mais cette fois-ci les tremblements étaient dus à la volonté de retenir les larmes qui voulaient se précipiter sur ses joues. Pourquoi Usagi-san avait-il réagit ainsi ? Habituellement il aurait rit de son comportement et l'aurait taquiné, testant son changement d'attitude. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Il s'était contenté de le regarder un instant et de faire un signe de la main au groupe avant de s'éloigner. Il ne l'avait même pas touché, ses mains froides n'avaient pas effleuré ses mèches de cheveux, il n'avait rien senti à part ce froid qui s'emparait de son cœur.

Était-ce dû à la présence des autres ? Non, il ne prêtait jamais d'attention à ceci, alors pourquoi ?

Le monde autour de lui semblait se désagréger, tout devenait flou, les sons étaient déformés, plus rien n'arrivait jusqu'à lui; Misaki était dans un tourbillon de sentiments qui lui lacéraient le cœur. Des taches noires avaient envahi son champ de vision et finirent par le rendre complètement aveugle. Le noir l'aspira et l'emporta dans une chute violente. Son corps le lâchait, son cœur le tiraillait et toute douleur disparut un moment.

Lorsque l'obscurité l'avait laissé retourné à la surface, il reconnut les yeux violets et inquiets d'Usagi-san penchés au-dessus de lui, ainsi que ses compagnons de balade.

- Comment te sens-tu Misaki-kun ?

C'était la voix du gentil médecin, que lui était-il arrivé ?

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu t'évanouis ainsi.

* Quoi ? *

Ses sens revenaient doucement et il était encore dans cet état cotonneux, il mit un instant avant de comprendre la situation et s'en sentit gêné.

- Nous devrions rentrer, peut-on le déplacer Kusama-sensei ?

- Laissez-moi l'examiner un instant, répondit le médecin.

L'échange était sérieux et soulignait le ton professionnel des deux adultes, Misaki avait de la chance.

Usagi-san s'éloigna un peu et laissa le médecin faire son travail. Misaki le suivit du regard, il avait l'air si distant depuis quelques temps...

- Tu n'as rien, peux-tu te lever ?

Le jeune hocha de la tête et obéit, Shinobu s'empressa d'aider son nouvel ami à tenir debout. Miyagi sentit une pointe de jalousie dans son cœur. C'était ridicule mais c'était ainsi, l'amour était de toute façon ridicule. Il s'en voulut de penser ainsi et finit par rejoindre son jeune amant et l'aida.

Toutes ces personnes autour de lui, donnait à Misaki l'impression d'avoir une grande famille, il sourit mais le perdit vite lorsqu'il pensa que sans Usagi-san cela n'avait plus le même goût.

Alors que Nowaki surveillait les déplacements de Misaki, aidé par les deux acolytes, Hiro-san s'approcha de lui et lui demanda des nouvelles du jeune étudiant.

Avec son éternel sourire, il répondit que tout allait bien, volant au passage un baiser à son amant avant de partir à grands pas vers son patient. Les foudres de Hiro-san étaient à redouter.

Criant et pestant le plus calmement possible pour ne pas subir la colère du dieu du temple, le démon Kamijyou se dirigeait vers le groupe lorsqu'il aperçut Usagi-san près de la grande cloche regardant d'un air vague le bois du mur.

Jamais il n'avait vu son ami si perdu dans ses pensées, Akihiko avait toujours un air détaché mais jamais aussi perdu.

- Tu as l'air encore plus bizarre comme ça, dit le démon.

Son ami d'enfance ne lui répondit pas, Hiro-san fronça un peu plus les sourcils jusqu'au possible et réfléchit rapidement, était-ce dû au jeune Misaki ou aux...Aliens ?

Les yeux ronds et emplis de colère, il comprit le grand danger de ces êtres d'un autre monde. Il attrapa son ami par les épaules et lui dit d'un ton plein d'espoir :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Akihiko, je t'aiderai !

Le concerné ne comprit pas les paroles du brun mais la remercia, il l'avait interrompu le fil de ses pensées et ramené dans la réalité.

Alors que l'écrivain demanda à rester seul, le professeur un peu réticent, se dirigea tout de même près du groupe où le moine donnait quelque chose de sucré pour que Misaki se sente mieux.

- Kamijyou !

Le Professeur Miyagi l'avait interpellé et l'invitait à venir déguster les pâtisseries mais voyant les yeux brillants de Nowaki il décida de les accepter et de les donner à son amant qui en sourit de bonheur. Enfant, Nowaki n'avait pas toujours eu sa part de sucreries et il rattrapait un peu tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de goûter, pour sa plus grande joie et au grand (pseudo)désespoir de Hiro-san.

- On a de la chance d'avoir un médecin parmi nous, n'est-ce pas Misaki-kun ? Dit le Professeur Miyagi en lançant un clin d'oeil à Kamijyou.

Ce dernier fut prêt à répliquer lorsque son chevalier vint à son secours.

- Ce n'est pas grand chose, Misaki-kun va mieux maintenant et nous allons rentrer pour qu'il se repose le plus possible.

Miyagi s'approcha de sa victime et lui donna quelques coups de coude taquins en lui murmurant d'un ton mielleux :

- Qu'il est adorable ton petit ami !

- Laissez-le tranquille Professeur Miyagi ! Les ondes meurtrières commençaient à s'amasser autour du démon.

Devant ce tableau si enfantin, le moine ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de citer une petite phrase pleine de sagesse :

- Vous avez la chance d'avoir autour de vous des gens qui tiennent à vous et font tout pour votre bien être, n'oubliez pas de les remercier et de les aimer.

C'est à ce moment que choisit Usagi-san pour revenir auprès du groupe et que son regard croisa celui de Misaki à l'entente des paroles du moine.

Chacun interpréta cette phrase dans le contexte de leurs problèmes.

- Oui j'ai de la chance, sans lui je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de réaliser mes rêves et de devenir médecin, même si la route est encore longue, je serais éternellement reconnaissant envers Hiro-san. Le remercier et l'aimer plus encore, qu'il le voit, c'est ce que je voudrais..

- Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, j'aurais été agressé, violenté; j'aurais été impliqué dans des bagarres et des procès. Sans lui je n'aurais pas connu ce tumulte et ce calme dans ma vie. Le remercier et l'aimer ? Ma cuisine laisse à désirer, je ferai des progrès pour lui montrer tout mon amour !

- Grâce à lui j'ai pu poursuivre mes études et soulager cette peine; je ne suis plus poids pour mon frère mais le suis-je devenu pour Usagi-san ? Je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour tout ce qu'il a fait et continue de faire pour moi. Je le remercie en faisant de simples tâches ménagères, je voudrais tellement faire plus... L'aimer, je ne suis pas encore sûr de mes sentiments mais si c'est ce que mon cœur renferme alors je vais essayer de lui transmettre ce sentiment...

- A ce niveau ce n'est plus de la chance c'est un miracle, mon sale caractère ne l'a pas rebuté au contraire il est adorable. Il ne cesse de faire des choses pour me faire plaisir, de me faciliter les choses et moi je ne sais pas m'exprimer comme lui. Je maudis cette fichue fierté et j'espère pouvoir la détruire et montrer un peu plus tout l'amour que renferme mon cœur. Sous cet air démoniaque, je ne suis qu'un idiot égoïste qui rêve d'amour...

- Je l'ai rencontré alors que je ne croyais plus à l'amour, il a changé ma façon de penser; m'a apporté un peu d'espoir. J'avais enfoui mes sentiments au fond de mon cœur. Je suis maladroit, j'ai peur, je suis comme un adolescent face à l'amour, mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre, je ne suis plus un adulte lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour. Il est plus mature qu'il n'en a l'air, comment pourrais-je lui montrer qu'il est plus qu'une amourette, que je le remercie de m'avoir libéré de cette prison, que... je l'aime...

- Misaki est l'être le plus précieux que j'ai; la seule personne qui peut avoir un réel impact sur ma vie et ma façon de penser. Il est apparu dans ma vie et a tout changer, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui à présent. Je le remercie de toujours être là pour moi, de toujours être à mes soins et je l'aime, plus que tout. Je lui montre dans une façon un peu étrange à son goût mais je ne sais pas comment m'exprimer. J'ai beau écrire des romans lorsqu'il s'agit de mes sentiments, ce n'est plus aussi simple. Misaki...

Alors que tous étaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, le son du gong retentit et annonçait l'arrivée d'autres visiteurs. Il était temps de rentrer.

Tout comme pour l'aller, le retour fut calme et chacun pensait à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'Usagi-san reçoive un appel de Aikawa-san qui la félicitait et remerciait d'avoir pour la première fois fini les manuscrits si rapidement avant le délai.

Misaki et Hiro-san écarquillèrent les yeux, le moine leur avaient fait oublié leur mission : « Sortons les aliens de la tête d'Usagi ! »

Les deux agents secrets, enfin l'expert en alien et le prince se jetèrent un regard de défi et de complicité au bon accomplissement de la mission.

Nowaki les regardaient avec affection tandis que Shinobu fixait Usagi-san et essayait de découvrir les traces plus sérieuses de son mal. Miyagi, lui, sentait un rival en Usagi-san que Shinobu dévisageait. L'écrivain ne se doutait de rien et restait perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelle drôle de scène, dans cette marmelade de sentiments, de peur, de jalousie, de paranormal et d'amour. C'est ainsi qu'ils retournèrent à l'auberge, essayant d'attirer l'attention de leur « cible » .

Le retour passa relativement vite, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. L'aubergiste les accueillit et leur demanda s'ils voulaient dîner dans quelques instants. Le temps d'aller profiter un moment du onsen privé et le repas allait être servi.

Pour Shinobu et Miyagi, le retour à la chambre fut l'occasion de discuter de la journée. Le professeur était curieux de savoir ce que le moine lui avait dit. Il semblait tendu d'en connaître le contenu.

- Malheureusement pour toi, le destin est quelque chose d'inéluctable, je ne sortirai pas aussi facilement de ta vie que ça, dit le jeune terroriste de façon taquine et provocatrice.

- Ouf...

Miyagi avait soufflé son soulagement. Même si le moine avait pu apaiser sa peur et celle de Shinobu, il gardait une appréhension du futur. Les cicatrices ne se ferment jamais complètement et celles dans son cœur avait touché tout son être. Shinobu avait beau être son baume, il n'en était pas encore immunisé et ne le serait peut-être jamais.

Lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience de Shinobu sur sa vie et son être, il s'approcha de son terroriste et l'enlaça. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour le jeune mais ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'il voyait tout ce qu'il avait parcouru. Jamais il n'avait autant vécu durant ses années que depuis qu'il connaissait Shinobu. Était-ce un ange déguisé en terroriste ? Et c'était la question de son départ après mission qui l'effrayait; dans toute histoire, l'ange finissait par s'en aller.

- Laissez-le moi s'il vous plaît... murmura Miyagi.

- Qu-quoi ?

Shinobu s'était reculé afin de demander le sens de ses mots mais Miyagi l'en empêcha en scellant leurs lèvres. Surpris et offusqué, Shinobu refusa d'abord ce changement de sujet masqué et imposé mais bientôt l'effleurement se transforma en un baiser passionné, essoufflant les deux tourtereaux. Lorsque la réalité revint et que Shinobu se rendit compte du geste du plus âgé, il en rougit tandis que celui ci en sourit. Son terroriste était vraiment adorable. Alors que les lèvres s'approchaient à nouveau pour ressentir la douceur de l'autre, la voix de l'aubergiste à travers la porte de papier de riz les figèrent.

- Le dîner est prêt, si vous voulez bien prendre place dans la salle de repas.

Miyagi sourit à la situation et répondit rapidement à l'aubergiste, Shinobu était rougissant et admirait la classe de son petit ami ainsi que son aisance, il avait tout d'un adulte et lui tout à apprendre. Il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux !

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de profiter du onsen, après le dîner nous irons ensemble, le sourire à la fois mystérieux et taquin ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état hypnotique du pauvre terroriste.

Depuis le St Valentin, Miyagi semblait plus entreprenant que jamais, Shinobu appréciait ses efforts mais combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

*Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, je voudrais rester ainsi pour toujours*

- Que fais-tu Shinobu ? Allons manger, on pourra rester tous les deux après, dit le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

*Finalement, le temps doit bien s'écouler et je dois lui montrer que moi aussi je peux mûrir et devenir un adulte* pensa-t-il les flammes dans les yeux.

Dans la chambre de Misaki et Usagi-san, c'est une toute autre ambiance... plus froide... voire glacée ?

Depuis le retour, aucun n'avait parler, Misaki ressentit un grand malaise à cette situation et ne savait pas quel sujet aborder. Le silence de sa réflexion, de la peur des aliens et du comportement plus qu'étrange d'Usagi-san avait court-circuité le cheminement de son attitude habituelle.

Usagi-san s'était empressé de prendre son ordinateur et écrit les idées que la balade lui avait inspiré. Les écrivains et artistes ont des éclairs d'inspirations à n'importe quel moment.

- Usagi-san... euh...

Alors que le courageux Misaki allait parler à l'écrivain, la voix de l'aubergiste retentit, les invitant à aller manger.

- Usagi-san ? Allons y...ensemble... tu écriras après.

Jamais Misaki n'avait demandé à Usagi-san de mettre en pause son travail pour être avec lui, il l'appelait seulement pour manger mais ne pressait jamais l'écrivain de peur de le gêner. De plus, Usagi-san avait toujours tenu sa promesse de manger ensemble. Aujourd'hui il semblait vouloir la rompre, était-ce la fin ?

* Suis-je devenu si égoïste ? Il a une grande inspiration, promesse ou non, c'est son travail*

- Le repas risque de refroidir Usagi-san * Tais-toi Misaki ! Tu n'as pas le droit de l'obliger à venir *

Les paroles étaient sorties toutes seules, comme pour prouver qu'Usagi-san ne romprait jamais cette promesse, ne le trahirait jamais. C'était idiot et puéril mais les promesses rompues du passé lui faisait encore mal. Ses parents qu'il devait revoir ne sont jamais revenus... Usagi-san allait -il disparaître lui aussi ? Pourtant ce n'était qu'un repas, il ne devait pas se conduire ainsi, ça n'avait aucun sens !

- Pars devant, je te rejoindrai lorsque j'aurai fini cela.

Misaki fut un peu choqué, il ne rompait pas la promesse mais la reportait. C'était sans doute ainsi que les promesses s'effilaient au cours du temps. D'un report à un oubli jusqu'à une rupture complète. Non il ne devait pas penser si négativement, si Usagi-san ne se préoccupait pas de lui, pourquoi ce voyage ?

C'était donc bien les aliens qui avaient changé l'habituel Usagi-san ! Les larmes aux yeux et les poings serrés, il se promit de sortir l'écrivain de ce parasitage ! Il ne protesta pas et partit rejoindre ses amis, il devait se retenir de crier à Usagi-san qu'il détestait le voir ainsi. Kamijyou sensei lui avait dit qu'un choc violent, pouvait aider les aliens à infiltrer un peu plus son cerveau et altérer sa personnalité.

Usagi-san ne put souffler que lorsqu'il entendit les pas de Misaki s'éloigner. Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Pourquoi je réagis comme ca ? Sa voix et ses mains tremblaient. Je ne suis pas comme d'habitude.

Qu'avait Usagi-san ? Était-ce vraiment les aliens qui s'emparaient de son corps ?

Dans la chambre de Nowaki et Hiro-san, c'est une ambiance plus brûlante qui y régnait.

- Hiro-san, dis moi ce que le prêtre t'as raconté avant que l'on arrive, s'il te plaît ! Suppliait Nowaki tel un enfant.

- Non, je ne te dirais rien et cesse de faire l'enfant !

Les menaces n'atteignirent pas Nowaki qui sentait la pointe de gêne dans la voix de son amant.

- Hi-ro-saan !

*Quel gamin il faisait, c'est sûrement à force d'en côtoyer jour après jour.* pensait Hiro-san.

Nowaki était certes très mature mais dès qu'il s'agissait de Hiro-san il se comportait parfois comme un gamin possessif.

Le séjour était si agréable et Hiro-san si « docile » que Nowaki jouait avec ses charmes pour le faire plier, totalement puéril mais si efficace.

Il enlaça son Hiro-san de dos, ses mains se rencontrant sur le ventre du professeur et le rapprochant de son corps; formant un petit cocon de chaleur, de douceur et d'amour.

Le souffle de sa respiration venant chatouiller l'oreille sensible.

- Hiro-san, le souffle chaud et sensuel donna chaud au professeur qui en frissonna, Nowaki s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux pour lui.

- S'il te plaît, Hiro-san...

* Pourquoi cet idiot doit-il jouer ainsi ? *

Nowaki 1 – Hiro-san 0

Et le score ne tenait pas compte de toutes les fois où il avait perdu contre l'amour et la douceur que lui apportait Nowaki.

- Lâche moi idiot, on va bientôt dîner !

- Juste un câlin Hiro-san, oh tu en veux plus ? La question taquine fit bouillir le pauvre professeur qui perdait toujours à ce jeu-là.

Le plus âgé tenta de se dépêtrer de ce « piège » mais ce n'était sans compter sur la force des bras du médecin et de l'étreinte puissante. Que pouvait-il faire contre la force de l'amour ? Il avait déjà perdu depuis longtemps pourquoi continuer à lutter ? C'était une question d'honneur, il n'avait pas encore réussi à envoyer au diable cette foutue fierté.

Tandis qu'intérieurement sa fierté et sa volonté de se laisser aller à ce doux moment se combattaient, Nowaki lança les dés à sa place. Sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva face au médecin qui soulevait son menton, les lèvres se rapprochant inexorablement; son cœur battant de plus en plus fort alors que la distance s'amenuisait.

Pourquoi réagissait-il comme une lycéenne ? C'était ridicule, il avait passé le stade du baiser depuis bien longtemps ! Cela faisait 8 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Il laissa toute réflexion au placard de son cerveau lorsque la langue de Nowaki prit possession de sa bouche, explorant et dansant avec sa compagne.

Le baiser dura une seconde ou une éternité, il n'en savait plus rien, le temps avait disparu, un trou temporel. Les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, il était si désirable mais le médecin dû lutter avant de déguster un Hiro-san en dessert.

Un sourire béat prit place sur le visage joyeux de Nowaki et fit rougir un peu plus Hiro-san qui rentra la tête entre ses épaules.

Comment résister à une créature si adorable, au diable la retenue, il ne demandait qu'à être cajolé !

Nowaki, lui n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec son laisser aller, enfin il n'avait plus beaucoup de frein en ce moment.

Les grandes mains chaudes du médecin, s'aventurèrent sous le t-shirt du professeur qui hoqueta de surprise et se recula. D'un geste souple, Nowaki ramena sa proie au plus près de lui.

- Juste un câlin.

* Depuis quand dégage-t-il tant de phéromones ? *

Les baisers dans le cou, les mains courant sur son torse et la chaleur de son corps firent monter en flèche la température de la chambre. Hiro-san ne résista pas bien longtemps et puisque le séjour était au laisser aller, il ne pouvait pas gâcher cela. Était-ce une excuse à son comportement des quelques jours ? Il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas savoir.

Courageusement, amoureusement, il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement puis passionnément.

* Ce que Hiro-san peut être entreprenant lorsqu'il le veut * pensa Nowaki surpris et heureux.

Serrant son précieux amant, le plus jeune avança doucement vers le futon installé plus tôt, dans un ballet synchronisé, ils commencèrent à déshabiller l'autre et déposer des baisers sur la peau découverte. Nowaki allongea son amant sur le futon, la chemise ouverte et le regard brillant de luxure, il était si désirable. Le baiser reprit, les mains parcourant la peau douce du plus âgé, se dirigeant vers ses cuisses, demandant à aller plus loin. Elles s'écartèrent, invitant à venir découvrir d'autres douceurs.

* Hiro-san est si... brûlant...*

* Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? J'ai l'air de quoi à m'offrir ainsi ? Même si c'est Nowaki et que je l'aime je me sens terriblement gêné ! *

Leur regard se croisèrent un moment qui dura une éternité, essayant de sonder l'autre, gêne, désir, amour. Le temps s'était arrêté autour d'eux et seul comptait la présence de l'autre. Les lèvres se rapprochèrent de nouveau prêtes à donner le signal de départ à tout ce désir contenu, la libération de cet amour. La peau frémissante et sensible de Hiro-san n'attendait que de sentir celle de Nowaki contre elle.

- Excusez-moi, le repas est servi, si vous voulez bien prendre place dans la salle de repas.

La tension sensuelle et sexuelle qui s'était installée retomba rapidement, surpris par ce changement d'ambiance. Nowaki rit et répondit à l'aubergiste de leur arrivée proche.

Hiro-san se sentit extrêmement idiot de son comportement, surtout qu'ils avaient dû s'arrêter. Passé l'acte, sa témérité aurait été effacée par le plaisir mais à présent c'était la honte qui la remplaçait.

- Tant pis, on continuera après, rit Nowaki.

Encore plus honteux et gêné, Hiro-san balança l'oreiller à la tête du médecin, se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de repas. Un Nowaki en mode saint Bernard, le suppliant de l'attendre, le suivait à la trace.

Dans la salle de repas, Miyagi, Shinobu et Misaki s'étaient installés, attendant le reste de la troupe en discutant.

- Oh Misaki-kun, tu es étudiant à Mitsuhashi ? Demanda curieusement Miyagi.

- Oui... Misaki était gêné de trouver ici Kamijyou sensei et encore plus Miyagi sensei, responsable du département littérature, matière où il pataugeait alors qu'il vivait aux côtés d'un grand écrivain.

- Tu assistes à l'un de mes cours ?

La question tant redoutée tomba enfin...

- Euh...non j'ai Kamijyou-sensei... répondit le jeune étudiant tremblant.

Miyagi écarquilla les yeux avant d'exploser de rire, le pauvre étudiant était la victime du « Démon Kamijyou ».

- Tu es une des victimes du Démon Kamijyou ? Hahahhaha ! Mon pauvre !

- Ah... Euh... Vous êtes au courant de son... surnom ?

- Bien sûr ! Les étudiants ont parfaitement raison, Kamijyou est un fanatique de la littérature ! Hahahaha !

Shinobu observait son amant rire ainsi et sentit une pointe de jalousie envers Kamijyou et Misaki, lui n'avait jamais fait rire Miyagi ainsi.

Il était encore loin d'être un bon petit-ami mais il faisait de son mieux, il ne devait pas être jaloux, tous avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie. Au contraire il devait en apprendre un peu plus avec eux.

C'est à ce moment que choisirent, Nowaki et Hiro-san pour entrer dans la salle, sous des cris du démons et les suppliques du médecin. La scène étrange et amusante fit sourire les trois spectateurs.

Le brouhaha résonnait et aucunes paroles compréhensibles n'arrivèrent à leurs oreilles.

- Mais Hiro-san n'aie pas honte, tu étais si désirable, offert ainsi.

Nowaki venait de crier ses mots alors que le silence était revenu, rendant encore plus honteux le démon qui explosa et cria de tout son saoul !

- Idiot ! Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Tu aimes tant que ça me rendre honteux ?

Un couple de sado masochiste, se dirent les trois spectateurs.

- Calme-toi Hiro-san, nous ne sommes pas seuls, fit remarquer Nowaki qui désigna les autres occupants de la salle.

C'en fut trop pour le démon qui faillit avoir une syncope.

- Mais je vous en prie, faites comme si nous n'étions pas présents.

Le professeur Miyagi était un expert en la matière du taquinage du démon.

Nowaki retint son amant de tuer tout ce qui bougeait et son collègue en premier. Shinobu en courageux prince salvateur, s'interposa. Ce qui fit rire Hiro-san qui jouant le jeu de Miyagi sortit une réplique digne de son sempai.

- Tu veux sauver ta princesse ?

Un coup pour la virilité du professeur et des rougeurs tomates pour le terroriste, le démon avait donc de si grands pouvoirs ?

Tournant la tête en direction de Misaki, il ajouta :

- Non c'est toi qui dois sauver la tienne.

Tous frissonnèrent au ton employé par le démon, une touche de sadisme, un soupçon de dureté et des sueurs froides qui coulaient dans leur dos.

Le titre de démon suffisait-il ?

Nowaki, lui, admirait la répartie de son amant et se dit que c'était bien digne de Hiro-san; même si, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour il était tout hésitant. C'est ce qui faisait son charme, une facette qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à celui qu'il aimait.

- Oui... mais je ne sais pas comment la... euh... LE sauver ! Et il est de plus en plus étrange...

- Hum...

Miyagi qui n'avait pas suivi la conversation, fit comme ses élèves qui ne comprenaient rien en cours, un petit coup de coude à son voisin pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, répondit le terroriste.

- D'après ce que je sais, la manipulation est plus ou moins longue selon les individus et le contrôle total ne dépend que de sa volonté à combattre contre l'invasion. Il lui faut un point d'attache dans le monde réel, tu es son ancre Misaki-kun !

*Mais que pouvais bien débiter Kamijyou ? * pensait Miyagi.

C'est à ce moment qu'Usagi-san entra dans la salle et interrompit ainsi toute conversation. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, pour diverses, raison, aliens, suspicion, incompréhension, étrangeté.

L'écrivain s'installa sans remarquer le moindre changement d'ambiance. L'aubergiste arriva avec les plats fumants et l'odeur appétissante.

- Voici les plats, régalez-vous.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, les plats faisant oublier l'étrangeté de la situation. Entre chamailleries et rires la fin de repas arriva avec un thé fumant et l'aubergiste qui racontait un peu l'histoire autour de cette auberge.

- Il y a une histoire, plutôt des histoires dans cette auberge, lorsque j'ai hérité de l'établissement, je ne savais pas tout ce qu'il cachait. Des histoires mystérieuses, d'ailleurs vos chambres ont chacune leur histoire.

A l'entente d'histoires se passant dans ce ryokan, les yeux de Misaki brillèrent, lui qui état fan de toutes ces enquêtes.

Tous furent surpris d'apprendre que leur chambre était témoin d'un secret, mystère. Frissons, curiosité ou indifférence, chacun ressentait cette nouvelle à sa manière.

- Mais je vous laisse la découvrir, personne n'a jamais su ouvrir la porte du secret passé, vous serez les premiers à en apprendre plus. Si vous le souhaitez, il y a quelques indices qui pourraient vous faire avancer.

* Un ryokan, des mystères, des sources chaudes, l'amour et des aliens. Voilà de quoi rendre ce voyage encore plus pimenté !* Se disait Hiro-san

* J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre une scène de film policier dans un ryokan* Misaki voyait une opportunité de réaliser un rêve d'enfant.

* Un mystère ? Aurait-il choisi la chambre en fonction de ce mystère? * Pensait Shinobu, c'est le destin qui a voulu que je découvre ce mystère.

* Voir Hiro-san aussi excité et joyeux me rend heureux, quelque soit ce secret ca sera de beaux souvenirs et une bonne ambiance. *

* Un secret du passé ? Tant qu'il n'implique pas des souffrances, je peux ouvrir toutes les portes du passé, du moins je l'espère.*

* Une enquête ? Ça pourra servir pour mon nouveau roman*

Alors que les mystères rendaient pensifs les trois couples, le thé infusait lentement, libérant ses essences et saveurs dans l'eau bouillante. Sauront-ils lire dans les feuilles de thé pour connaître le secret ou devront-ils affronter leur propre peurs pour y parvenir ? L'aubergiste sourit à l'idée de rendre son auberge plus animé et les invita à prendre les boîtes gardant les premiers objets liés à leur chambre.

Que de mystère et d'amusement, d'aliens et d'étrangeté pour les trois couples. Le séjour n'était vraiment pas ordinaire et était bien digne d'un White day, qu'ils n'oublieront jamais.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ^^

Vous pouvez me laisser une review ^^ (même pour m'engueuler de ma lenteur .)

Le chapitre 9 avait été entamé il y a longtemps, il faut que je m'y remette, je ne vous promets rien pour tout de suite (fin des cours, révisions et exams qui approchent à trop grands pas...) mais cet été il y aura assurément une avancée dans les fics !

Pour me faire pardonner de cette siiii longue attente, je posterai une petite fic, très bientôt (sans doute ce week end), que j'avais proposé à un concours sur passion-fruitée et que j'ai récemment retrouvé... (alzheimer ça arrive tôt... =_=).


End file.
